<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Broken Mind by MelanieSkye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952357">A Broken Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieSkye/pseuds/MelanieSkye'>MelanieSkye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kushina just wants Minato at her side, Melanie doesn't know how to be nice to characters, Multi, Mutilation, Physical Therapy, Physical and emotional trauma, Recovery, Scarification, Self-Loathing, Sexual Torture, Torture, original character death, physical disabilities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieSkye/pseuds/MelanieSkye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Namikaze Minato knew he would regret going to a bar while Kushina was out on a mission. Of course, he expected that meant a hangover not being kidnapped by someone who wanted nothing more than to break him--mind, body, and spirit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya &amp; Namikaze Minato, Jiraiya &amp; Tsunade (Naruto), Namikaze Minato &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this story started from a conversation I had with friends about people breaking under torture. Turns out, Minato can go through a lot. Please pay attention to the tags: this story is very explicit and very dark. If that's not your thing, don't read. There will ultimately be a happy ending and it is possible to read this story without reading all of the explicit torture but it may make it harder to understand Minato's headspace. The different POVs are marked by "~~" Starting in Part III, I begin involving other characters.</p><p>All that said, I hope you enjoy. I'm super nervous about putting this on here because of how graphic it is. If you see things you think I should tag for, let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namikaze Minato knows that he’s going to regret this.</p>
<p><br/>
Of course, the worst that can happen is an awful headache, so no harm, no fowl, right?</p>
<p><br/>
With Kushina gone on a mission – something that he couldn’t talk her out of, as his wife was one determined woman, he had nothing better to do than go hang out at the Rusty Kunai.<br/>
“Minato!”</p>
<p><br/>
He turns to look at his friend waving at him. Smiling back at her he heads to her table.</p>
<p><br/>
“Hey Rei, Santoya.” He says, taking a seat. Santoya’s a relatively new face and is one of his ANBU but while he knows Rei better, he did not know her all that well.</p>
<p><br/>
She beams at him. “How’re you?”</p>
<p><br/>
Taking in her flushed face, he figures that’s why she called him over. At barely eight, she must be a lightweight to already be tipsy.</p>
<p><br/>
Before he can respond, Santoya asks, “You want a drink?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Sure.” Normally he did not drink, but that was what he’s here for anyways.</p>
<p><br/>
Turning to face Rei, he places his elbows on the table, cupping his chin in his hands. “How much have you had to drink?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Just a little bit.” She motions with her fingers a small glass.</p>
<p><br/>
“Hmm.”</p>
<p><br/>
She giggles. “You didn’t answer my question.”</p>
<p><br/>
Santoya hands him a drink and he takes a sip before answering. “I’m okay. Kushina’s not here, so I decided to stop by.”</p>
<p><br/>
Rei takes another sip of a drink that had been replaced. “Kushina’s so pretty.”</p>
<p><br/>
Smiling, he nods. “Yeah, she’s gorgeous.”</p>
<p><br/>
“You should have a baby girl with her hair.”</p>
<p><br/>
“She’d feel bad for her.” He chuckles, as if to a private joke. He picks up his cup again, pleasantly surprised that it was once again full, and takes a sip.</p>
<p><br/>
“Why?” She runs a hand through her long brown hair. “I’d love to have hair that color.”</p>
<p><br/>
He smiles. “She’s crazy, my wife.”</p>
<p><br/>
In his mind’s eye he calls up the image she left in wearing her full shinobi attire. Crazy and amazing, he tells himself as he gulps his drink.</p>
<p><br/>
“All of us are a little off, I suppose!”</p>
<p><br/>
He couldn’t help but grin at Rei. “We all have our ways of coping.”</p>
<p><br/>
Rei giggles and nods, her face even more red. Finishing off her who knows how many drink as he wasn’t buying that it was her second, she reaches a hand towards him. “You have pretty hair too.”</p>
<p><br/>
He wasn’t sure why he let her touch his hair, it certainly wouldn’t normally be that hard to move away from her hand. For some reason though, he couldn’t move. Gingerly moving his head down, feeling like it was being pulled through molasses, he glances at his glass. His never empty glass. Pieces begin to fall together and he wants to scream at himself. How did he let this happen – because one doesn’t expect this from his own shinobi.</p>
<p><br/>
Yanking his head up, he looks at Rei. Her head lays against the wooden table. He had just been talking to her. Had his brain really taken that long to process? He opens his mouth to alert any of the shinobi in the bar, but black spots his vision and his mouth doesn’t listen.</p>
<p><br/>
His head collides with the table.</p>
<p><br/>
~~</p>
<p><br/>
Santoya smirks. Two birds, one stone. Just his luck. It had been easy enough to wave off the shinobi that offered to help him take the Fourth and Rei home. It would be obvious to take them out of the village, but the basement below his house? Easy. Why his contact wanted both of them, he’d never know. As long as he was paid, he didn’t care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minato wakes up with a hangover in a vulnerable position. First thing he wants to do is get himself out of here.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter, the warnings really come into play so please heed them. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His head throbbing, Minato tries to move his hand towards it and with a start he realizes he can’t move it. What happened last night dawns on him and he pales slightly. He opens his eyes to take account of where he is. His eyes widen and if he was not Hokage he would’ve wished he’d have left them closed.</p>
<p>In front of him, dangling on the wall is a row of black whips. Some are thin, others are as thick as his forearm. The walls are black and gray, giving the weapons an almost looming look. Moving his sight from the wall in front of him to the ceiling he spots at least a dozen metal loops in the ceiling. Shaking his head to clear it, he looks down at himself. His cloak was gone and his form’s clothed with only the ninja’s basic track suit. Attempting to wiggle his arms, they don’t budge from the restraints that keep them above his head. Focusing on his fingers in a try to loosen them, they knock immediately into metal. The table that keeps him bound prevents him from looking at them, but he knows that they bound his fists in metal before wrapping his arms.</p>
<p>Pulling his head up, he sees his ankles shackled at the ends of the table spreading his legs wide. He grits his teeth and turns his head to the left. Three massive armoires line the wall, appearing non-impressive compared to the whips. Craning his neck, he still can’t see what lay beside the left-most wardrobe.</p>
<p>Turning his head to the other side, Rei is right in his field of vision. Her hands are bound as his except the metal gloves are hooked to a chain that’s connected to the ring in the ceiling. Her feet are spread wide, chained to the ground.</p>
<p>Rei’s eyes blink open and her lips release a gasp.</p>
<p>“Can you move?” Minato questions calmly.</p>
<p>She doesn’t even turn to look at him – she knows her Yondaime’s voice - as she moves through the same process Minato finished moments ago. The only movements allowed of her is that she can straighten out her knees and move her head. Seeing the whips in front of her, Rei decides she doesn’t want to see the other walls and turns her head to face Minato.</p>
<p>“Not enough.”</p>
<p>Minato crashes his head into the steel of his ‘bed’ as he attempts to nod.</p>
<p>Rei winces. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“We must be in Santoya’s house.” He murmurs aloud.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” She tries to shrug. “He asked me for drinks, and I didn’t want to be mean.”</p>
<p>“I was wondering why you were at the bar.” Minato replies, knowing the younger girl was not one to go drinking.</p>
<p>“And it ended up being such a great idea, don’t you think?” She says. “But how did he know you were going to be there too?”</p>
<p>A dark chuckle reverberates through the room. “He didn’t.”</p>
<p>Minato pulls his head to look up at the man entering the room. “Release us.”</p>
<p>Moving to Minato’s table, Santoya runs a hand softly down Minato’s leg. “After such luck? Of course not.”</p>
<p>Minato bucks up, to get the other man off, only to move a mere inch.</p>
<p>He traces his hand up past Minato’s knee. “Now, now, Yondaime. You mustn’t hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>Minato struggles to get Santoya off him and Santoya squeezes his upper thigh, leaving his hand there.</p>
<p>“It was just my luck. I thought I would have to struggle to get the Yondaime Hokage to meet with me alone, but who comes wandering into the bar!” He chuckles. “My employer wanted Mirai Rei and Namikaze Minato, and I was able to get them ahead of schedule!”</p>
<p> Santoya moves his hand up under Minato shirt, tracing circles on his abs. A shiver ripples Minato’s body. He didn’t think any of his ninja were this insane.</p>
<p>“Stop this Santoya!” Rei shouts, attempting to shake her chains.</p>
<p>He looks up from his work and smirks at her. “Don’t worry whore, I didn’t forget you.”</p>
<p>Santoya moves to her, pulling out a kunai. Minato narrows his eyes, watching. Santoya raises a hand and slaps her. “No one likes a whore that talks.”</p>
<p>She looks back at him, glaring at him. “What does your employer want?”</p>
<p>Minato’s lips couldn’t help but twitch up – this girl was definitely a kunoichi. He could imagine Kushina speaking like that to a captor easily.</p>
<p>“He said I could have fun until he got here.” He smirks and traces the blunt edge of the kunai down her chin. He casts a glance at Minato. “Don’t worry Yondaime, he has all the right codes, so he won’t get caught.”</p>
<p>He takes his kunai to the collar of Rei’s shirt, shearing it off. “And I fully intend to enjoy myself.”</p>
<p>Rei’s glare falters, but her captor doesn’t see as he’s moving the kunai down to her pants. Putting away his kunai, he cradles one of her breasts. He reaches into her bra, circling the nipple until it hardened.</p>
<p>Rei gasps, “Stop this!”</p>
<p>Ignoring her, he tears off her bra and smirks. “Women have the most beautiful bodies don’t they, Yondaime?”</p>
<p>Minato’s eyes harden. “Stop.”</p>
<p>Santoya lowers his mouth to her nipple and takes it into his mouth. Rei chomps on her bottom lip to avoid gasp. He bites down on her nipple and she shrieks. Santoya continues this process on her other breath, ignoring her and Minato’s protests. Moving his hand to her crotch, he begins to rub it. She moans through the beginning of tears.</p>
<p>“The whore is getting turned on.” He chuckles. Stepping out of her immediate eyesight, he digs through one of his armoires. Coming back, he holds four clamps and an odd-looking gag in his hands. On one side of the gag was a ball and on the other was a phallus shaped object. As he brings the gag towards her mouth, she clamps her mouth shut. He touches the phallus part to her lips.</p>
<p>“Open your mouth, whore.”</p>
<p>She glares at him.</p>
<p>Taking one of the clover clamps, he snaps it onto her nipple. She sharply inhales through her nose and he places one on her other breast. Bending down, he snaps the last two onto her outer labia lips. As he tightens them as far as they would go, she gasps. Too quick for him, she shuts her mouth before the phallus object could enter. He tightens the two clamps on her breasts and she grits her teeth to bear it.</p>
<p>“Open your mouth now.”</p>
<p>Rei shakes her head. Moving out of eyesight again, he returns with something she didn’t recognize. He takes one of the mini balls and hangs it from one of the nipple clamps. Surprised, Rei gasps and Santoya shoves the phallus side into her mouth, tying the gag behind her head. She gags a bit on it, not expecting it to go so far in.</p>
<p>He smirks, “Whores shouldn’t talk.”</p>
<p>Hooking the last weight to the other nipple clamp, he smacks her breasts roughly and she screams around the penis gag. Santoya laughs as he watches Minato yell at him to stop.</p>
<p>He grins as he realizes the Yondaime is quite erected. “Who would have thought our esteemed Hokage-sama would get turned on by sexual torture.”</p>
<p>Minato’s face flames but remained stoic. Why was his body even reacting? Shinobi do not show emotion. Pulling out his kunai, Santoya begins to shred this captive’s clothes as well. He tugs the clothes out from under Minato, who gasps at the sudden cold that swarms him.</p>
<p>Santoya runs his hand down Minato’s cock “I’ll admit that I don’t have much to torture men with, but I’ll find something. Don’t you worry.”</p>
<p>Minato bites down a moan. “Stop this madness.”</p>
<p>Santoya speeds up, causing Minato to gasp. He arches his back, a moment from coming, when Santoya stops.</p>
<p>“You want me to let you finish?” He says, a mocking grin smearing his face. Minato didn’t trust his voice to answer. He bends down, kissing Minato on the stomach. “Oh, you’re going to play the martyr?”</p>
<p>He moves to another of the closets and returns with a long metal bar and two metal rings. Leaning the bar against the table, he grabs Minato’s balls in one hand and snaps on one of the rings. Minato gasps at the weight and the feeling of pulling. Not caring about the Yondaime’s protests, he slides the cock ring up Minato’s penis, inciting a gasp.</p>
<p>“That’ll make your erection last longer.” Santoya smirks. “Who would have thought that our brilliant Yondaime would get off on torture?”</p>
<p>Grabbing the spreader bar, he attaches it to his captive’s ankles. Using the mechanism in the ceiling, he flips the upper half of Minato over. Minato struggles, thinking that he had released his legs, but no. How had he not realized his wrists were connected to the ceiling and the table, he wonders. Dragging chains over, Santoya attaches Minato’s ankle cuffs to the ceiling on the opposite loop, so it would flip him over once he was unhooked from the table. He easily pushes the leaf that his legs were connected to down so he could have easy access to both the penis and the anus.</p>
<p>Leaning down, Santoya tongues around Minato anus, causing the man to shudder. Climbing on top of the man, he positions his penis.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t!”</p>
<p>“The Hokage begging?” Sneering, he forces himself inside the other’s tight hole. The scent of blood stings the air at the torn skin. He pounds a rhythm into Minato’s ass, enticing a moan out of the man to Minato’s displeasure when Santoya angles to hit his prostate. Minato gasps in pain, determined not to scream, when Santoya’s pounding causes his shaft to hit table, the ring clanging. He feels as if he’s being torn apart. Santoya grabs Minato’s blond hair, yanking his head backwards. Letting go of Minato’s hair, Santoya shreds his nails through the man’s back, causing Minato to wince in pain.</p>
<p>Minato could hear Rei wordlessly screaming for Santoya to stop and sent her a look that was supposed to tell her that he was getting them out of here, but it didn’t seem to work.</p>
<p>Santoya grunts and moans, filling Minato with his seed. Climbing off Minato smiling happily, he steps to Minato’s head. He pulls the man’s hair, forcing him to look at him.</p>
<p>“How was it? Losing your anal virginity?” He laughs, his shoulders shaking. He holds out his member, coated in Minato’s blood, in front of the Hokage’s face. “Don’t worry, your ass looks worse.”</p>
<p>Minato glowers at him. At least if he’s focused on him, he’s not paying attention to Rei. Also, glaring at him distracts him from the need he felt that drove a feeling of disgust through him. He couldn’t figure out how he was turned on.</p>
<p>Santoya sneers at Minato. “Still all high and mighty? After my employer gets here, you won’t be thinking so.” His gaze moves to Minato’s erect penis. “You’re a slut. Still turned on after me raping your ass?”</p>
<p>“Let us go.”</p>
<p>Santoya throws back his head and laughs. “Beg, Yondaime. Beg and I may let you come, but you’re not leaving.”</p>
<p>Minato stares at the clearly insane man as he is not going to beg. He would beg and even die for his village, but not to this man.</p>
<p>He slaps his captive on the back, sending a ripple of pain through his form. “Don’t worry, you’ll see things my way.”</p>
<p>Santoya turns around to look at his female captive screaming at him to leave the Yondaime alone. Walking to one of the walls, he grabs a whip that stretched long and thin. In front of Rei, Santoya grins, “How’s your pussy feeling, whore?”</p>
<p>Taking the handle of his whip, he presses it inside her vagina and wiggles it. Rei gasps and wiggles, trying to get it out of her. Smirking, he shoves it up farther to elicit a squeak and further struggling.</p>
<p>Positioning himself behind her, he unfurls the whip, pulls his hand back, and snaps it against her skin. Rei screams in pain and by the time the third strike stings, tears roll down her cheeks. This new positioning allows Minato to see what’s going on, causing him to shout. “Stop that!”</p>
<p>The whip fell again and again, Santoya counting on some number line that made one come way after two.</p>
<p>“Five.”</p>
<p>Throat hoarse from screaming, tears still flow.</p>
<p>“Nine.”</p>
<p>Eyes puffy and red, tears stop coming, like there are no more.</p>
<p>At ten, he pauses, and an audible sound of relief comes from around Rei’s gag. Walking towards her, Santoya slams his hand against her raw back, provoking a scream.</p>
<p>“I’m not done, whore.”</p>
<p>The screams double in magnitude as the whip connects with her breasts and then her vagina. The weights and clamps swing and Rei throws her head back and screams in pain.</p>
<p>Tears well in Minato’s eyes, painful erection forgotten, as he pleads for this monster to stop. How can he not be able to help her?</p>
<p>Ending his terrible attack with the whip, Santoya touches the marks on her skin, enjoying her flinches. His penis begins to erect. Putting the whip away and grabbing a cane, he moves over to Minato. Sneering, he lands the first hit on Minato’s ass. As the strikes land again and again on his rear, Minato’s able to bear it without noise, but when the first one hit his inner thigh, he couldn’t help but shriek. Santoya smacks Minato’s rear, inner thighs, and even erect penis with the cane. He manages to hold back most of his screams, feeling he got the lesser deal of him and Rei.</p>
<p>Santoya pushes the end of the cane into Minato’s now sensitive anus and he screeches in pain, causing the captor to chuckle darkly. Pain encompasses him, and he doesn’t even realize when Santoya removes the rings.</p>
<p>Moving throughout his ‘dungeon,’ Santoya returns to Minato’s side with several objects he sets next to the table. Minato bites his bottom lip bloody to hold back screams as something else enters his ass and turns around to see something that resembled beads being shoved up there. Seeing Santoya bring a gag that’s identical to Rei’s towards him, he tries to shut his mouth and breathe through his nose. He’s breathing too heavy though and Santoya’s able to get it in and tied even with Minato’s tired struggling. Gagging, it takes Minato moments before he’s able to breathe through his nose. A blindfold is tied over his eyes, earplugs in his ears. He shakes his head to try to get them out, but to no avail. Just as he’s think that at least there’s some light, a mask is pulled over his head, cord tightened around his neck.</p>
<p>Taking off Rei’s clamps and weights, he grins. He shoves anal beads up Rei’s anus and as she tries to shake it out, he sticks a large vibrator up her vagina. As he turns the vibrator up to high, she gasps and her shaking increases. Picking up something that looks like leather underwear, he ties it on – tightly – around her waist to prevent the toys from falling.</p>
<p>As she throws her head back, struggling to avoid feeling pleasure, he moves to her ear. “If you come, I’ll punish you and if you think this is bad, you know nothing.”</p>
<p>A shudder roars through her body and doesn’t struggle as he blindfolds and earplugs her. He slips the same mask on her as he did Minato and steps back to admire his handiwork. How they are going to sleep he doesn’t know and doesn’t care.</p>
<p>Leaving the basement and turning his light out, he leaves, locks, and reseals the basement room – so no one other than a Hokage or maybe one of the sannin could know it’s there. He goes to lay down, glad he had already been to the Yondaime Hokage’s home. He had had to go to both of their houses, with something that looked like them. How else would the ANBU not come knocking on his door? If he had dropped them off at their respective houses, they couldn’t come and blame him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kushina comes home to learn her husband is missing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, this chapter is when you have the option to read the non-torture bits if you so desire. The last section that starts with Kushina is safe. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Minato and Rei, stuck in their bubble of darkness, are afraid to sleep. Both wait for the next blow to come, for something to happen. Not able to see, not able to hear, and not able to move, neither have any idea what’s going to happen.</p>
<p>“Rei!” Minato attempts to shout around the gag, but he can’t hear even his voice. Struggling against his binds, he’s determined to get out, to get away. His only hope for both of them is that the ANBU would quickly realize something is up. Then, as if a blow to his system, he realizes he doesn’t even know how long he’d been here or even how long he’s been in the darkness. He lays his head to the side, but something seems to push farther into his ear. ‘Oh, the earplugs,’ he thinks to himself. He places his head on the table, the coarse material of the bag rubbing at his skin and attempts to work through some way to get them out of here.</p>
<p>Rei’s thoughts are similar as she swings around trying her them, or something, or anything. How are they getting out of here, she wonders. The Yondaime Hokage is here, he had to have a plan. The look on his face though worried her. She supposes it was supposed to be comforting, but the pain in his eyes made her cringe. Hopefully, the other ninja would realize quickly their Yondaime is missing.</p>
<p>                ~~~~~</p>
<p>White light shining in his eyes, Minato stirs. Strangely, he finds himself in the position Rei had been in earlier – was it yesterday? He didn’t know – and a glance to the left shows that she had been put where he had been, face still covered. Santoya, standing directly behind Minato, smirks. He certainly isn’t going to tell them that he had drugged them so he could move them without worry. Minato struggles to figure out where Santoya is with his hearing and speech impeded.</p>
<p>Santoya, fully erect, plunges himself into Minato’s ass, enjoying the man’s squawk of protest and attempts to shake himself free. Minato’s eyes widen as he shakes, attempting to get the man off him. Pain rumbles through his body, his sore anus complaining. He blinks back tears that attempt to fall, determined to not give Santoya the satisfaction.</p>
<p>With a groan, Santoya comes and pulling out the earplugs he whispers in Minato’s ear, “How does it feel Yondaime? That I can do this whenever I want?”</p>
<p>Minato shouts something that’s probably supposed to sound like ‘go to hell’ but sounds like a jumbled mess of sounds. Moving in front of him, Santoya runs his hand down his cheek.</p>
<p>“Still mouthy? How about this?” He moves his hand to Minato’s penis and begins to rub, smirking as it starts to harden. “How does it feel that you can’t save her? You’re the almighty Hokage and you can’t save one of your ninjas. Instead you’re here, getting turned on.”</p>
<p>Minato groans a protest and turns a sad look at Rei. He’s getting them out of here. He just knows it! Santoya sneers and quickens the pace, stopping just as Minato begins to groan against his will.</p>
<p>“You will beg for it Hokage-sama, oh you will.”</p>
<p>Minato glares – he really couldn’t not understand how one of his ninja could be this insane.</p>
<p>Santoya turns Minato’s head to look at Rei. “Watch Yondaime, as I rape her. She has no idea what’s coming, but you will. Watch her suffer, slut.”</p>
<p>Before walking away, he slaps Minato’s penis inciting a yowl of pain. Minato shakes at his bindings, trying to help Rei, shaking his head fervently as Santoya gets closer to her. Removing Rei’s leather piece and vibrator, he straddles her. He pushes himself into her vagina, Rei squealing in surprise. Rei can’t tell what’s going on outside of the rhythm of Santoya’s penis and she cries. As he comes, Santoya slaps her on the breast only to hear her scream.</p>
<p>Santoya climbs off her and pulls off her mask, blindfold, and earplugs. Leering, he eyes Minato’s penis and Rei’s scared eyes. Moving down, he pulls a lever on the ground that allows the table to move and slides it over to Minato.</p>
<p>“You know what Yondaime, I’ll let you come.” He chuckles and pulls off Rei’s gag.</p>
<p>“Let us go, you bastard!”</p>
<p>He slaps her across the face. “Don’t speak to your betters, whore!”</p>
<p>Santoya pulls up the table so Rei’s mouth is at Minato’s dick and her vagina is at his face.</p>
<p>“Suck the Yondaime’s dick, whore!”</p>
<p>“Screw you, Santoya.” At that, she firmly shuts her mouth.</p>
<p>Snorting, Santoya grabs her nose, not allowing her breath. When she gasps, he shoves Minato’s dick in her mouth. Rei holds back the urge to try to bite down as she didn’t want to hurt him.</p>
<p>“You better make him come, whore, or I’ll beat him harder than I did you.”</p>
<p>Minato shakes his head, trying to tell the girl that he could take any beating. Rei tentatively begins to suck, her tongue touching its base. She makes her way down and back up again, licking everything her tongue would reach. Minato’s back arches as he moans. This isn’t right, he tells himself and she speeds up. He tries to hold back his release, embarrassed at getting pleasure, but with one last moan, he comes. Rei tries to let go of his dick, but Santoya holds her head so it remains inside of her.</p>
<p>“Swallow it all, whore.” Santoya sneers. “That’s all you’re getting to eat for awhile.”</p>
<p>Rei swallows, embarrassed that the taste isn’t bad. Santoya doesn’t move her and she finds herself staring at Minato’s flaccid penis.</p>
<p>Santoya removes Minato’s gag and Minato shouts to be released. Santoya only chuckles and replaces the gag during his shout, this time only with the ball gag inside his mouth and the penis shape out. Minato pales.</p>
<p>Removing Rei’s anal beads, he sneers. “Now you’re going to be the one to take her anal virginity, not me.”</p>
<p>Minato shakes his head, trying to prevent this and at least show that he isn’t doing this willingly.</p>
<p>Santoya grabs the back of Minato’s head and plunges the cock into Rei’s anus. Rei howls in pain. Santoya laughs as he picks up a steady rhythm. Tears begin to fall from Minato’s eyes at the sight of the bloody gag and Rei can feel the water hit her. She tries to lay her head against his leg to try to comfort him but can’t quite reach. She gasps in pain and pleasure. Tear roll down, how can she feel any pleasure in the situation, it is all just wrong.</p>
<p>Between her against her will groans, she manages to hiss. “We’ll get out of this Hokage-sama.”</p>
<p>Minato’s tears roll harder. Not only was he being forced to rape her, she is trying to comfort him. He feels as if he should be comforting her. Pulling Minato fully out, Santoya removes the gag.</p>
<p>“You bastard!”</p>
<p>Santoya pats him on the cheek, “Still cheeky, are we?”</p>
<p>Santoya grabs the top of Rei’s table and flings it down. “And you, whore, did I say you could talk? Looks like you just earned yourself and your Hokage a punishment.”</p>
<p>While Rei curses his name, Santoya moves her table and reconnects it to the floor. Smiling, Santoya retrieves his cat o’ nine tails whip. Minato eyes the weapon, not really liking the look of it, inwardly shaking. He moves behind Minato and flicks his wrist a few times, getting used to the feel of it. Tossing it back, he snaps it, and Minato screams. Struggling to get out of his binds, the whip hits again.</p>
<p>Minato tries to blink back the tears that try to fall – he is the Yondaime Hokage and not weak at all. He could handle the whip he tells himself.</p>
<p>“Count, slut!” Santoya shouts. “Count or I won’t stop!”</p>
<p>Snap.</p>
<p>“One.”</p>
<p>Snap. He still fights the tears.</p>
<p>“Two.”</p>
<p>Snap.</p>
<p>“Three.”</p>
<p>This continues, but at the tenth snap, one of the tails falls on Minato’s cock and he screeches, missing the count.</p>
<p>“Start over slut!”</p>
<p>Tears begin to fall freely as he counts in a shaking voice. Rei shouts for him to be left alone.</p>
<p>At the end of it, veins of red cover the whites of his puffy eyes.</p>
<p>Santoya moves to Rei. “Did I say you could talk whore?”</p>
<p>He flicks his wrist and the tails cover her front side, inciting screams of pain. She rubs her wrists and ankles against the binding, trying to get them off. Replacing the whip, he moves to get the clamps, silver chain, and a large silver ring. Grinning, he snaps the collar on and hooks the chain to the loop in the collar. She grunts in pain as he places clamps on her outer labia, inner labia, and nipples. Enjoying watching their color change as he tightens each one, he connects the chain to the end of each clamp. Rei tries to lay her head back and gasps as all the clamps pull.</p>
<p>“This is your punishment, whore. You’re stuck in this position.” Santoya replaces her gag, blindfold, ear plugs, and hood, watching her body tense as he tightens a few more clamps.</p>
<p>“Let us go.” Minato says as Santoya walks over hood, blindfold, earplugs, and a new gag in hand.</p>
<p>“Oh, how the mighty fall, Yondaime.” Before he puts in the earplugs, he adds. “Look at you, failure of a Hokage. Can’t even protect one ninja.”</p>
<p>Santoya smiles, looking at his two captive ninja. He puts the ball and cock ring back on, chuckling at Minato’s jolt. The captives had no idea what was going on around them right now. Grabbing onto Minato’s cock, he pulls, amused by the Hokage’s groan. Working him to an erection, he snaps two nipple clamps onto Minato’s nipples. Connecting them with a chain, he puts a chain that’s connected to the middle of the other one on Minato’s hood. Minato tries to move his head and Santoya’s awarded with a gasp of pain.</p>
<p>Grabbing a vibrator, he shoves it up Minato’s ass, turns it on high, and leaves. He has to train with his team.</p>
<p>                ~~~~~</p>
<p>Kushina stretches her arms above her head, sighing contentedly as she walks through the gate of Konoha. While it had been a relatively short mission, she’s happy to be home. One and a half weeks is far too long to be away from Minato, she thinks. Beaming, she heads directly for the Hokage tower, ready to greet him.</p>
<p>Three ANBU drop down in front of her and she freezes. Cat, Raven, and Bear. Minato’s personal guard. Minato should be okay – it’s not like he’s left the village. Well, in theory.</p>
<p>“Namikaze Kushina.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>At his pause, her worry spikes.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” She questions.</p>
<p>Cat turns to look at Bear, who nods.</p>
<p>“Have you heard from your husband recently?”</p>
<p>Kushina shakes her head.</p>
<p>The three ANBU look at each and turn back to her.</p>
<p>“What. Is. Going. On.”</p>
<p>These ANBU she knows from the academy – she’s not supposed to know who they are, but Minato’s not good at keeping a secret from her – and they could be mildly afraid of her.</p>
<p>“The Yondaime is missing.” Cat says.</p>
<p>“Missing?” Kushina’s eyes rove over each of them. “How is this possible? Is he hurt?”</p>
<p>Ox appears next to them. “We don’t know. I dropped him off at his house after hanging out at the bar nearly a week ago. He didn’t show up the next day and I just assumed he had a hangover.”</p>
<p>Kushina nods. Minato did at times get drunk when she wasn’t around. Not often as he didn’t care for the way it messed up his movements.</p>
<p>Bear nods. “And then when he didn’t show up the day after that, we went over to his house. There’s no sign of struggle or anything. He’s just gone.”</p>
<p>Kushina’s heart drops. “Kidnapped?”</p>
<p>Raven shrugs. “We think so. But how could he be kidnapped without a struggle?”</p>
<p>Kushina rushes home, sure to find Minato sitting there, waiting for her to arrive. No one kidnaps the Yellow Flash. The four ANBU look at each other and follow her.</p>
<p>Bear glances over at Ox. “You’re late.”</p>
<p>“Sorry. I slept in.”</p>
<p>The other three ANBU shrug, only mildly annoyed at this common occurrence before turning their attention to Kushina. They need to find their Hokage soon.</p>
<p>Ox smirks behind his mask. They would not expect this infiltration at the highest level. Someone who’s not just in ANBU but is also one of the Yondaime Hokage’s personal guard. And by the time they did figure this out he’d be gone. His employer would come, take over his spot, and he would be out of here.</p>
<p>This is too easy.</p>
<p>Watching the fiery redhead race towards her home, anxiety clear on her face, he grins.</p>
<p>Altogether too easy.</p>
<p>Namikaze would get what he deserved, and Mirai Rei would get what’s coming to her. He only hopes that his employer can truly break them.</p>
<p>And tricking ANBU is supposed to be hard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments or kudos if you liked it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Santoya's employer arrives and Minato struggles to not give up hope completely.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy! If do you, consider leaving me comments or kudos. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house has no broken windows, no scattered papers in his office – Minato could be such a neat freak – nothing. Kushina stalks through her house, hair twirling around furiously. Moving through every room, searching for any sign of him. Nothing. Sitting on her bed, she curls her knees into her chest.</p>
<p>“Minato…” She murmurs. “Where are you?”</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Minato can’t see. The hood had been removed as some light filters through the blindfold. The cloth scratches against eyes roughly making keeping his eyes open particularly harsh. His eyes sting, as if they had been needle pricked, from his attempts. From what he can tell he’s still hand hanging in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>A hand brushes his hair and he winced, not expecting the touch. How long has he been like this with his stomach more and more angry with each passing moment? The hand touches his ear and the world screams. Footsteps sound far off and another person breathes into his ear, causing him to flinch away. Two people are down here? He had only seen Santoya.</p>
<p>Santoya’s voice rings through his ear. “I wonder what’s happened to your pretty little wife? She’s not back from her mission and they’re starting to miss her.”</p>
<p>Minato screams and shakes trying to attack him, curse him, anything. But the gag and chains do their job. Before he could ‘fly off the handle’ even more, he inhales deeply through his nose, reminding himself that this is a common ploy of interrogators and is probably a true. Also, this is his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, and she can handle herself. His brain grasps for the timeline given, the first notion he’d had since the bar. But over a week? There’s no way he had been here that long.</p>
<p>He gasps at the sensation of something wet sucking on his ear. A mouth. He moves his head, trying to get away, but Santoya holds his head in place. A sensation tingles in his other ear and his hearing pounces back full throttle.</p>
<p>The second set of feet move towards him.</p>
<p>“Look at the Yellow Flash now. How the mighty fall, right Santoya?”</p>
<p>This voice sends a jolt of recognition floods Minato and he goes to work trying to remember from where. Being Hokage, he’s met a lot of people.</p>
<p>Minato’s stomach rumbles loudly, as if informing the others in the room that he was hungry.</p>
<p>The new voice chuckles. “You can go Santoya. I’ll take over from here.”</p>
<p>“My ANBU gear is in that wardrobe. Hopefully, you remember all the data I gave you?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Minato shakes in protest – a new traitor. He had to do something!</p>
<p>He can hear Santoya leaving and the new person moving towards him. Knowing this man is going to touch him he attempts to ready himself, but still recoils from the man’s rough grabbing of his chin.</p>
<p>“Yondaime, beg to suck my cock and I’ll let you eat.”</p>
<p>The man fervently shakes his head, eyes popping open. No way is he going to submit to this man.</p>
<p>The new man’s chuckle reverberates through the room. “I thought you’d say that. But don’t worry, you’ll see things my way, slut.”</p>
<p>This man trails kisses down his forehead and kisses Minato, who determinedly keeps his mouth firmly shut and would have shied away if it wasn’t for the hand keeping his head in place.</p>
<p>“From now on if you and the girl speak, you will reference me as master. You are no longer the Yondaime. You’re a slut, she’s a whore.” He lowers his mouth to Minato’s ear. “No wants a hokage who can’t help anyone. Obito and now Rei? You’re worthless.”</p>
<p>Minato tries to ignore this so-familiar man, but the words strike a cord. Obito. And now Rei. The man licks down Minato’s earlobe and Minato can’t summon the will to fight back then. The man places the earplugs back in Minato’s ears, and his hearing dies immediately.</p>
<p>Moments pass. To Minato it feels like hours sitting tense, waiting for something to happen. He nearly jumps out of his skin at the feel of a knife against his chest. He hisses as the knife traces a thin cut around his nipples and down his torso. He tenses not liking where this is going. Shaking his head does nothing to stop the knife’s path. The knife touches his cock and he howls in pain.</p>
<p>This knife is removed and something wet – a tongue? – traces the knife’s path. The mouth finds Minato’s shaft and licks it up and down. He groans, hating himself for his developing erection. A hand squeezes it and he gasps. The hand stops.</p>
<p>Something cold is shoved into his anus and he hisses in shock and pain. His ass complains about something else in it. Another follows it. He attempts to shake them out, but the knife pressed against his cock stops him immediately. Another cold thing enters as well and his anus begins to fill frozen from the inside. The hand stops and Minato struggles to not push the invaders out.</p>
<p>Clamps that feel larger than the one Santoya used snap onto Minato nipples and he yowls. Another snaps onto his erect penis and his cries intensify. Electric shocks vibrate through his form causing him to scream, tears coming unbidden. Something slams into his ass – the man is paddling him. He arches his back in an attempt to get away from something, but all fail.</p>
<p>Minato’s vision spots to black and the last thing he remembers is the electricity finally cutting off.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Rei awakes slowly, head dully aching. ‘How long have I been here?’ she wonders as her stomach rumbles. A hand touches her ear and she shakes, realizing with a jolt that the hood had been removed.</p>
<p>“Here’s the rules whore. When you speak to me, you’ll refer to me a master, you useless disgrace.”</p>
<p>She recoils, not recognizing this voice.</p>
<p>He wraps ropes around her breasts, and she hisses in pain when they are forced flat, nipples sticking way out. She throws her head back in pain, only to hit the table with a slam, when a needle is poked through a nipple. Tears burn her eyes as the needles follow one after another. She screams around her gag when he messes with the needle pricked breasts. The needles are pulled out slowly, twisting them around, causing her to cry out. Rei sobs as a mouth plays with her tender, pained nipples.</p>
<p>Hands rub something cold onto her vagina and she nearly jumps when a sharp play touches with an almost medical precision. He is shaving her, she realizes.</p>
<p>She recoils when something ice cold is poured over her vagina area – possibly to rinse it off. The next she excepts is certainly not the mouth that begins to suck down there. An unbidden moan leaves her lips and she hates herself as she arches her back in pleasure. Rei groans, almost at the brink of coming, when the mouth pulls away.</p>
<p>The blindfold is pulled off and she stares at the man looming over her. A large older man of near fifty, he looks like a train hit him and he dragged himself off the side of the road. His face is smashed flat, his teeth far sharper than they probably should be.</p>
<p>Immediately, Rei turns her head to check on her Hokage. She gasps at the sight – clamps hold most of his sensitive areas and there’s a path of blood along his chest and down his abdomen. Blood rushes to her face when she follows the path of blood to his dick.</p>
<p>This new ‘master’ did not miss that though and smirks at her. He runs a hand down her face and she cringes. He moves to Minato and removes the clamps. He rubs Minato up and down as Rei watches, wishing she could reach out and help him.</p>
<p>Minato wakes with a groan and then frustration when the man stops right before the brink. Then, as he opens his eyes, half-expecting to see his lovely wife, he beats himself up for enjoying such a thing. The man takes out the earplugs and unties his blindfold causing Minato to blink, trying to readjust to the almost surgical light of the basement. His eyes widen in recognition as he takes in the man. A missing Iwa-nin. Presumed killed. By the Yellow Flash. On a mission with Mirai Rei.</p>
<p>The man chuckles. “I see you recognize me slut.” He waves a hand. “But no matter. You will address me as master.”</p>
<p>The man removes the gag and Minato sucks in air, glad to be able to breathe through his mouth.</p>
<p>“Let us go.”</p>
<p>He waves a finger in front of Minato’s face. “Uh uh uh. You’ll be punished for that.”</p>
<p>“Let us go.”</p>
<p>The man smirks. “You’re just a glutton for punishment aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Minato glares at him in return.</p>
<p>Retrieving a whip he shows it to Minato. “I’ll whip you twenty times. Each time say ‘Thank you, Master’. For each time you don’t, you get ten more lashes.”</p>
<p>Rei worries for him, knowing he isn’t one to bow easily, but she hates the Hokage – no, Minato, - getting hurt.</p>
<p>The man moves behind Minato and flings the whip. “One.”</p>
<p>Minato’s mouth stays firmly set in a line, his eyes the only thing revealing his pain.</p>
<p>“Two.”</p>
<p>Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.</p>
<p>“Seven.”</p>
<p>At ten with no response, Minato starts to cry out in pain.</p>
<p>At seventeen, tears begin to run down Minato’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“Nineteen.”</p>
<p>“Th-thank y-you, Ma-ma-master.” Minato cries out, hating himself. Tears roll down Rei’s face.</p>
<p>“Twenty.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ma-ma-master.” The last word weighs heavy on his tongue.</p>
<p>“Twenty-one.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Master.”</p>
<p>The man stills the whip at 200 – Minato had messed up the reply a couple more times – and Minato could not hold back the sigh of relief. Minato’s eyes throb and self-hatred begins to raise its head. He reminds himself that this is only to survive this man’s torture.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” He pats Minato on the head and Minato flinches.</p>
<p>“Now,” The man taps his lip with his finger. “What should your second punishment be?”</p>
<p>Glancing at Rei, he smiles. “Oh! I have an idea!”</p>
<p>Minato shudders at the man moves to Rei and pulls her table up so she’s ‘standing’ right way up. Removing her gag, he pushes her into him so that her breasts press against his chest. He gasps at the feeling.</p>
<p>He stares into her brown eyes – unable to move farther away from her. The man leaves and comes back, standing where he can see both of them.</p>
<p>“Whore. Get slut turned on. Every few minutes you fail I’ll hit him with this riding crop on his dick.”</p>
<p>Rei stares at him eyes wide and then back at Minato, not really sure where to start. And how. And if she should. She stares at him and Minato stares back at her. He didn’t particularly want a riding crop to his dick, but he could take it if she didn’t want to. With his back screaming at him, Minato isn’t sure how he could possibly be turned on anyways.</p>
<p>A snap sends him yowling in pain, his cock throbbing.</p>
<p>“Get on with it.”</p>
<p>Rei flinches at seeing Minato in pain, wishing a way this would just stop. She moves her mouth to his ear and whispers, “I’m sorry” and kisses his ear, hoping that this man wouldn’t notice. Minato winces at her need to apologize and moves to her ear, kisses it, and whispers, “I’m sorry too.”</p>
<p>Rei flushes, frustrated that she could enjoy the feeling of his lips on her ear in a situation like this. Pushing her feelings and self-disgust down, she traces a trail of kisses down his chain. When she gets near his lips, he kisses her.</p>
<p>Snap.</p>
<p>Minato yowls and Rei re-captures his lips. She can feel how unsure he is, and Rei figures it’s in her as well. Minato’s tongue touches at the entrance of her mouth and they deepen the kiss. Not feeling any change in him, she kisses down his chin, sucking on the pulse. Minato moans arches up at her touch. He kisses her down her chin, almost feeling as if it wasn’t fair for her to do this to him only. Rei arches her back as much as she can, thrusting her breasts up near his face. He kisses the tops of her breasts, provoking a moan from Rei.</p>
<p>Crack. Minato yelps and any progress they had made reset it seems like. Rei looks up at him and her heart nearly breaks at the pain and tears in his eyes. She rubs her body against his, paying special attention to his groin. Minato arches his back, moaning, giving Rei more access. As she rubs, he lengthens and enlarges against her. She gasps when the tip touches at the entrance of her vagina. This man had set them up so this would be the outcome, given his chuckles at her gasps. She wants to tell him off, but the look in Minato’s face gives her pause. She didn’t want to cause him more pain – he had it much worse than her.</p>
<p>The man moves to her and pushes something down, provoking a moan from him completely inside her. A red sheen overtakes her cheeks and she looks up to see the same on Minato’s. If it wasn’t for trying to push down the pleasure rising in her she’d want to wail in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Fuck her, slut.”</p>
<p>A mumbled apology and the tears gleaming in his eyes is the only preface to his sliding almost out and the pounding back in. As he picks up a steady tempo, Rei moans in pleasure and moves with him as much as she can, tied the way she is.</p>
<p>About to come, he starts to pull out when the captor says, “Don’t even think about it.”</p>
<p>If they hadn’t been in the throes of pleasure, Minato coming, they would have jumped out of their skin as the captor wraps them in rope, binding them together. Minato finds himself, as he tries to move, stuck inside her. He pushes inside her slightly more and with a groan comes.</p>
<p>“This is all you two are good for. Sex.”</p>
<p>Gritting his teeth, Minato realizes what he just did. He finished when he should have just suffered. This poor kunoichi is in the same situation as him and he took advantage of it. He looks down only to see Rei’s worried eyes. The pain in her eyes reflects back in his.</p>
<p>Santoya’s employer moves to replace the gag, earplugs, blindfold, and hood. Neither struggle.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi consults with Obito about his concerns while Minato tries to remain sane and hopeful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun makes pink and gold streaks in the sky, the moon still hanging high. A man of about eighteen stands, staring at a large stone. He sighs, only visible by the puff of air that causes his mask to barely ‘poof’.</p>
<p>“Obito.” Kakashi starts. “We still don’t know where Minato-sensei is. I’m…starting to worry.”</p>
<p>He places a hand on the memorial stone, running a finger over Obito’s name. “He’s been gone for almost seven weeks. Kushina-san is a mess. I’m surprised she hasn’t torn apart the whole village. Another week and she probably will.”</p>
<p>Kakashi chuckles darkly, a bitter sound.</p>
<p>“They think they may have a breakthrough. Another ninja Mirai Rei, also has disappeared. We’re hoping we can find some connection between the two of them so we can find the kidnapper.” Kakashi sighs. “Problem is, they’ve been on a lot of missions together. And some of the villagers are whispering that Minato-sensei ran away with the kunoichi.”</p>
<p>Kakashi rolls his one visible eye.</p>
<p>“But that’s ridiculous. That and if he did, we would have found something of her at the Namikaze house.”</p>
<p>Kakashi traces Obito’s name, eyes closed. “We need to find him soon. The council had to reinstate Sarutobi-sama as Hokage. He’s not too pleased with that actually. Turns out he likes retirement.”</p>
<p>“Oh, and they sent a message to Jiraiya-sama a few days ago, so hopefully he’ll be able to find him.”</p>
<p>                ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Shaking, Minato wakes with a jolt, only to see darkness. The material around his eyes scratches harshly and with a wince, he shuts his eyes. How long has he been here? And where is ANBU? He wonders this as he inhales deeply through his nose in an attempt to calm his racing heart. Wriggling, he realizes that he’s still inside and connected to Rei.</p>
<p>His stomach rumbles in annoyance – the man had shoved some food and water into his mouth at some point but it certainly hadn’t been filling. On the one hand, Minato figures, he may survive to get out of this. He feels something moving his cock around and he moans – Rei must be awake. To his disgust he found himself hardening into a full erection from moving around inside her. She stills.</p>
<p>Sitting in the darkness, Minato waits for a blow to come as he had begun to do whenever he awoke. The man isn’t always there, but with no sense of time and no sensory perception other than touch he can’t find a pattern in the man’s movements. Instead, trying to ignore the sensation of being inside her – assuming it’s still her, with no sense of smell he has no idea – he tries to remember who this man is.</p>
<p>                ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The man – whose name is Aoi – stands in ‘his’ basement, staring at his victims. He smirks from underneath his ANBU mask as the two slowly loll their heads backwards. His drugging had succeeded. They wouldn’t realize that the only way he moves them is after drugging them with their food and water. Not every time, but whenever he needs to move them.</p>
<p>Stepping towards them, he unhooks Rei’s feet and the chain keeping her bound hands in the air. Unwinding the chains and bandages that hold her arms together – except the metal gloves on her fists -and rebinds her arms behind her back, so the gloves touch her back. Then tossing her onto a table that’s chained to the ground, he moves her arms so the metal gloves would attach themselves to the floor. The table is just underneath her back allowing her butt to hang over but not enough for her be off balance. Grabbing her ankles, he hooks her ankles to chains in the ceiling so her legs formed a ‘V’. Running a hand down her torso, he sneers.</p>
<p>Moving to Minato, Aoi raises a hand and a loud smack vibrates through the room when it lands on Minato’s cock. Not even a flinch. He sets up a table, similar to the one Rei’s on. Untying and retying Minato’s arms, Aoi tosses Minato onto the table and hooks his hands to the ground. Instead of the ceiling, he binds his ankles to the floor in a ‘V’. Similar to Rei, the table supports only his torso, leaving his ass off, except Minato is on his stomach instead of back. Checking to make sure neither of them could move, he fixes his mask, and heads off for a mission. He didn’t want them to get used to waking up in a different position and him being there.</p>
<p>                ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Trying to yawn, Rei nearly chokes on the ‘penis gag’ and goes into a coughing fit she can’t even hear. She shivers, surprised to find herself on her back still on a table. Something cold drips onto her nipples, and she tries to move away from it, but she can’t even wiggle left or right. Trying to push back against the table – no leeway.</p>
<p>Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.</p>
<p>She attempts to shake again, but he had put her on this tighter than before and she can’t move at all. Something cold touches between her breasts and is dragged down towards her belly button. Throwing her head back with a squeak, it slams into the metal table. Another watery and cold thing touches her on the vagina and she shrieks. A squeal accompanies it when the thing is shoved up her vagina, the skin clenching at the cold. The second cold thing is dragged across her nipples, causing them to stand erect, before it was also shoved up her hole. Rei tries to pulsate her hips to get the cold out, but a riding crop hits her vagina and she screams. He continues to hit her, tears rolling down her cheeks. ‘What have I done to deserve this?’ she wonders.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, it ends. She cowers in the silence waiting for a blow, for something to happen. Taking away the senses of a ninja reminds them of how much they rely on their senses.</p>
<p>                ~~~~~~</p>
<p>Minato wakes slowly, careful not to move in order to not attract attention. He lays there, trying to ignore the cold steel pressed against his stomach as he wonders how long he’s been here. He did not even know how many times he woke and fell asleep as being knocked unconscious ruined many a count. The last he knows is that Kushina is not yet back to Konoha. He can’t even say with any surety how long it feels like. His forehead pressed against the table, he’s almost glad for the table as at least his neck doesn’t crick.</p>
<p>He reaches out his senses to see if the man is here, but unsurprisingly and still disappointedly, Minato can’t tell. Burying his teeth into the gag in an attempt to break it out of his mouth, he jolts in agony when his teeth clash with metal. He can’t help the muffled scream around the gag – he hadn’t even thought it would be metal covered with rubber. So much for that breakout plan, he thinks. Minato bites back a sigh, this man seems to have thought of everything.</p>
<p>He takes stock of where he is, part trying to remain sane and another part trying not to lose hope. Either he would figure a way out or his ANBU would find him. Leather strikes his back and Minato gasps in surprise and pain. Trying to wiggle away gives him nothing and it strikes his back again. And again. The whip hits his bare buttocks and he lets out a shrill call.</p>
<p>Then nothing.</p>
<p>Minato waits, knowing something has to be coming, but in this darkness, he didn’t know what it could be. A shiver runs through his form. He barely holds back a scream when something is shoved into his anus. This thing feels much thicker and longer than anything that has been in there before. His attempts to shake the intruder off is rewarded with a hard smack on his penis. The pressure, the fullness incites a groan and he can feel an erection coming. Thoroughly disgusted with himself, he tries to calm himself down, but then the plug pulsates.</p>
<p>With a moan, the vibrator makes him want to come and he closes his eyes firmly, ashamed of himself. How is it that he can put himself through the strictest of trainings but cannot hold up against this?</p>
<p>He waits for the hand to remove it, but nothing happens. Minato shakes when he realizes that the man has left him like this. Left him to the shame of himself.</p>
<p>               </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you're enjoying this! Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aoi punishes Minato for his struggles and Kushina continues her desperate search.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter torturing poor Minato. In this chapter the mutilation warning comes to play.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minato lays there in the darkness that has become his world for who knows how long now. No more time hints had been dropped and the man doesn’t appear to have a schedule with which he visits them. Well, him, Minato realizes as he can’t see what the man’s doing to Rei. Sometimes the man would take off his mask and torture Minato, sometimes tortured both of them at once, and other times he left their masks on for short ‘sessions’. So, Minato lays there, trying to think of ways to get them out of this mess. And why no one has found them yet. Is he so truly bad a Hokage that his ninja are glad to see him gone? No, he reminds himself, he will not let this man make him think like that. But it feels like he has been here so long. He couldn’t be right, could he?</p>
<p>His eyes close on instinct from the bright light that floods his vision when the mask is pulled off. It isn’t full light though – the blindfold remains. Minato can’t really make out the man’s sandals and pants, but moves his eyes up to, if he could see, where Aoi’s should be as he pulls out Minato’s earplugs.</p>
<p>Aoi runs his hands through Minato’s hair, glad he bathed the man every couple of days when he is out, otherwise he’d be rather gross.</p>
<p>“I’ve got good news, slut!” Aoi grins at him.</p>
<p>Minato can’t think of any good news this man could be telling him.</p>
<p>“You’re my slave now, slut! Your village must really not want you if they let me take both of you out of Konoha!” He laughs. “Must be because you keep failing them, letting them die.”</p>
<p>Moved? Minato looks around, trying to make out the room. From his blindfold the room looks the same, but such a stale, hospital like room would be easy to duplicate elsewhere. But how was this man able to transport him without him knowing? Is he that bad of a shinobi, Minato wonders.</p>
<p>Aoi leans down and Minato can feel his hot breath against his ear. “You must really enjoy being a slave as you didn’t even struggle.”</p>
<p>Aoi sucks on Minato’s ear and Minato doesn’t struggle against him, shock and anguish marring his face. How is this possible, Minato wonders. A small part of his old self, before this torture, screams that this is not possible, that he couldn’t have been moved, but the part of his old self that’s left didn’t register to Minato’s conscious thoughts.</p>
<p>Minato’s stomach rumbles and Aoi pulls away, smirking. “You ready to beg to suck my dick, slut?”</p>
<p>Minato glares at where he thinks Aoi’s eyes should be and Aoi clicks his tongue.</p>
<p>“Tut, tut, tut slut. Trying to look me in the eyes? You should know better.” He grabs Minato’s hair and forces his head down, eyes facing Aoi’s crotch. “Eyes don’t reach above chest level on your superiors.”</p>
<p>Aoi fingers a lock of Minato’s yellow hair. “They should be crotch or lower, actually. And do you know who your superiors are?”</p>
<p>Aoi runs a hand down Minato’s chin. “Everyone. Even a dog or cat is superior to you slut.”</p>
<p>Minato glares at the man’s hand – he’s insane. Aoi’s hand slaps his face and he breathes sharply.</p>
<p>“I suppose I haven’t done much to this pretty face, have I?” He chuckles as Minato tries to look at his face, and Aoi moves his head downwards again. “I guess I like looking at it.”</p>
<p>Aoi moves and comes back with something – Minato can’t see well peering through the blindfold. Aoi digs his hands into Minato’s hair to hold his head still and moves the knife in his hand closer to his face. He traces the knife down Minato’s cheek, watching the bubbles of blood follow. Minato nearly jolts in alarm, but the man keeps his head still. He tries to yell at him, but only a muffled sound comes out. Moving the knife’s tip to the other side of his face, he digs it in a little farther. He curves the blade out, then in. Pausing, he pushes the blade just underneath his eye and digs it down, then right between his nose and upper eyelid. Trying to ignore the pain, the blood dripping down his face and on his lips, he focuses on the strokes. It feels too planned to be random markings. On Aoi’s last line, Minato’s nearly screams – this man was writing something on his face. His whole frame shudders in agony, only his head still thanks to his captor.</p>
<p>Aoi kisses the top of Minato’s head and a chill runs through his frame. Such a movement should not be made in this situation and Minato can’t control his body’s trembles.</p>
<p>“Now everyone will know you’re a slut.”</p>
<p>Minato gazes upwards, hoping he was staring at this man’s face. When Aoi tries to move his head downward, Minato strains to not be pushed down again. It almost works – until Aoi strikes his face and, moaning in pain, lowers his force against moving and Aoi pushes his head down.</p>
<p>“You should know better than to fight back, slut.”</p>
<p>Startled by how far away Aoi’s sounds – how had he missed the leaving footsteps – he listens as the foot steps come back.</p>
<p>“Since you seem inclined to fight, your punishment?” Aoi dumps a bucket of water over Minato’s face, causing him to jump. “I suppose you need this to be a permanent reminder, slut?”</p>
<p>Minato stares at the hand coming towards his face. This did not sound good. Aoi dries off Minato’s face and packs some sort of material into the gashes on his victim. Too dumbfounded to struggle, Minato sits there.</p>
<p>“This’ll make a scar, don’t you worry.”</p>
<p> Minato thinks that maybe he is trying to freak him out until his face begins to burn. Crying out, he tries to shake this stuff out of his face, but a click around his neck ends it. A metal collar that goes from the collar to his chin, ridding him of the only type of movement available to him. Blinking back tears, he’s not going to let this man see him cry. Again, Minato realizes with a shudder. ‘How pathetic am I?’ he wonders to himself, bile rising in his throat at his own actions.</p>
<p>So involved in his thoughts, he can’t control the yelp that leaves his lips when he the knife finds itself on his cock. Aoi traces lines down Minato’s cock, not deep enough to draw blood, but deep enough to see the red underneath the skin. He tries to picture Kushina’s beautiful face, her red hair. Anything to distract him from this pain. They had all had classes on not giving information, but torture for torture’s sake is a new beast.</p>
<p>Laughing at his victim’s anguish, he moves to wash his knife. Putting the knife away, Aoi reaches into his pants to touch his growing erection. This man in agony – total turn on. Pulling off his pants, he figures he should add to his victim’s pain.</p>
<p>Minato freezes when the man climbs a top him and a hardness touches his anus.</p>
<p>“Just so you know. If you mess up that scar, I’ll have to do this again.”</p>
<p>This pulls Minato back from his attempts to focus on his wife and not the pain, so when Aoi enters him he can’t hold back a howl. His face burns, his cock smarts, and this man’s rough rhythm in his ass hurts.</p>
<p>Aoi grabs Minato’s dick and squeezes. Roaring in pain, Minato’s vision spots to black. Aoi comes with one last squeeze and Minato, hating himself for it, welcomes the black.</p>
<p>                ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Kushina lays on the bed, wearing Minato’s ninja track suit which bundles her up with bunches of fabric hanging off her emphasizing how much bigger Minato is than her. The clothes practically eat her as neither her hands nor feet are visible from a glance. She hugs a pillow to her, curling her head against it.  She puts her face into his shirt and breathes in his scent.</p>
<p>She loves to lay there, soaked in his scent, especially when he was gone on long missions. Something that she’d never tell him of. She could only wish he was on a mission now. A mission that is now lasting over a month. Kushina would tell him of this habit if only he could make his way home. Who on earth could capture her husband? Some of Konoha’s citizens are beginning to wonder if Minato is even alive, but Kushina swears up and down he is. She tells herself that she’d know the moment he died.</p>
<p>Rubbing at her eyes with bags that are becoming more and more prominent, she yawns. She had quickly discovered that sleeping without your husband for extended periods of time really blows. Kushina enjoyed being spoiled with having him nearby as Hokage. He didn’t leave the village often. And if he did, it’s for short, highly important missions. Those are generally a combination of highly dangerous and highly confidential, but he’s Namikaze Minato. Yellow Flash. One of the best shinobi of their time.</p>
<p>Kushina shouts, the break in her voice from tears, “Minato! Where the hell are you ‘ttebane?!”</p>
<p>She chunks her pillow across the room into the opposite wall. It lands with a satisfying thud, causing the nearby bookshelf to rattle. A few of Minato’s books clatter to the ground, but she doesn’t notice. This isn’t like her, she realizes. She needs to stay determined.</p>
<p>Kushina moves to dress and rush out the door. “Minato! I will rescue you or drag you back by the ears, but you are going to be with me! I swear it! Dattebane!”</p>
<p>               ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Minato wakes slowly, surprised to find that his mask still hadn’t been replaced. The blindfold still messes with his vision and the earplugs had been replaced. His neck throbs from the thick collar holding his head in place.</p>
<p>He tenses, waiting for a strike, but none comes. The lights remain on, but he has woken up several times after the scarification and the light is always on. The man does not want him to know when he is there and when he’s not there.</p>
<p>His face no longer burns except the part where the blindfold touches the bottom half of his face still sparks with pain. Whether that’s a good thing or not, Minato does not know. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.</p>
<p>Laying there he waits, as he has many times now, for something that may or may not happen. He closes his eyes, disgusted that he wants the darkness to overtake him again. At least out cold, he couldn’t feel the torture.</p>
<p>He remains motionless, awaiting more torture, but this time, none comes.</p>
<p>               ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Every inch of her aching, Rei wakes with a muffled groan. Her vagina and anus throbs in pain and pleasure from the vibrators Aoi had left there. Her nipples smart still from the clamps. She wishes this meant that it had only been a short time since she fell asleep, but this is the third time in a row she’s woken up like this. If only it is possible to measure how long she sleeps for, Rei wishes.</p>
<p>When the vibrators are removed, she doesn’t even flinch at him showing up, only sighing in relief that they are gone. Her relief disappears when he grabs the handles of the nipple clamps and pulls. He pulls and she screams in pain as they slowly come off without being loosened. She can’t hold back a moan when the clamps are replaced by a mouth.</p>
<p>He sucks on her nipple and fondles the other as she groans, repulsed by herself. His teeth pinch it as he bites down and she yelps in pain. Aoi continues on the other breast and she’s wishing the vibrators were still there. Removing her mask, blindfold, and earplugs he smirks at the fear there. She is breaking much faster than the Yondaime, he tells himself. He grins at her as he removes her gag and the fear in her eyes grows to almost terror.</p>
<p>Aoi trails a hand through her hair. “Aren’t you going to say hi to your Master?”</p>
<p>Rei focuses her eyes on his chest, not wanting to get beaten for looking at his face again. She trembles from the force of his look.</p>
<p>“H-hello Mas-master.” Her voice quakes as she says it.</p>
<p>Aoi smirks. She’s almost there, he tells himself. He traces his hand down her nose. “And you’re a no good whore who deserves to be punished, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Rei closes her eyes, flushing with embarrassment and disgust. “Yes, Master.”</p>
<p>“Say it.”</p>
<p>“I’m a no g-good whore who de-deserves to be pun-punished, Master.” She mumbles.</p>
<p>A riding crop snaps on one of her sensitive nipples. “Say it loud and clear, whore.”</p>
<p>Rei jerks her head back in pain, her eyes almost going to his face, but she catches herself. “I’m a no good whore who deserves to be punished, Master.”</p>
<p>Snap. “Louder.”</p>
<p>“I’m a no good whore who deserves to be punished, Master,” Rei says, her voice reaching normal volume but cracking from the sheen of tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>Snap. “Louder, whore!”</p>
<p>“I’m a no good whore who deserves to be punished, Master!” She screams, tears rolling down her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Good whore.” Aoi pats her head. “Now, beg to be punished.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widen. Rei’s form quakes, as tears continue to fall.</p>
<p>Aoi snaps the riding crop on her vagina, inciting a yelp. “Beg, whore.”</p>
<p>“P-punish m-me M-master.”</p>
<p>He whacks her on the vagina again and Rei’s tears quicken. “Where’s the please, whore? Whores like you want to be punished.”</p>
<p>“Punish m-me M-master p-please.”</p>
<p>He strikes her again, smirking, wondering how far he can take her. “Tell me what you want when you beg, whore. All good whores know how to beg.”</p>
<p>“Please punish me Master. I-uh want to feel your uh whip against my body.” Her aching body screams its disagreement at her when Aoi hits her again.</p>
<p>“Shout it and mean it.”</p>
<p>“Please punish me Master! I want to feel my Master’s whip against my body!” At this her tears become sobs, her eyes red-rimmed.</p>
<p>“I will, whore.”</p>
<p>Moving, Aoi replaces his riding crop for his cat-o-nine tails. His hands reach out and touch one of the small sharp bits of metal embedded in the tail. There are not many of them, but enough to draw blood.</p>
<p>He heads back towards Rei, but stops with enough distance to really get some strength behind the whip.</p>
<p>“Twenty strokes, whore. Thank me after each one.”</p>
<p>Rei tries to inhale deeply, trying to calm down so she can speak.</p>
<p>She tenses for the stroke of the whip, but she can’t help a shriek at something embedding in her skin.</p>
<p>“Thank you Master,” she says as Aoi laughs.</p>
<p>“You like my special whip, whore?”</p>
<p>He throws the whip back, getting ready for another strike.</p>
<p>Rei cries out when the whip leaves her skin, the sharpness cutting into her stomach, breasts, and vagina.</p>
<p>“Yes, Master,” she barely manages to make out. She doesn’t say no only because she didn’t want anything worse than this .</p>
<p>“Good girl.” He chuckles as he strikes her back again.</p>
<p>She can’t stop crying at this continues, her saying ‘thank you, Master’ every time. For this, Rei hates herself, is repulsed by herself, but doesn’t want to be beaten again. ‘I’m such a bad shinobi,’ she says to herself, weeping.</p>
<p>Aoi climbs atop her to relieve himself of the erection caused by her anguish. At this point, the point where they are almost broken is the best, he thinks.</p>
<p>Rei arches her back, hating the pleasure her form feels at this. She can feel a coming orgasm and instead of forcing it not to happen, she asks, “May I come Master?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you may whore.”</p>
<p>With a groan, she comes in a rocking orgasm.</p>
<p>Is that all she is now? A whore, a sex toy? Maybe he is right, that’s she worth nothing as a kunoichi. If she can’t resist this torture, if at this moment she’d do or say anything he wants to get out of being beaten. Her head turns, almost against her will, to the Yondaime. She gasps at his scarred face, a face now with the kanji for ‘slut’ engraved on it.</p>
<p>And she is glad it happened to him and not her.</p>
<p>And she hates herself for that too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The messenger finally reaches Jiraiya, who rushes home to try to find his former student.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiraiya’s form twitches as he holds the message, wanting to destroy something. Or at least punch something. Minato had gone missing? He wonders how this is possible. It had taken the messenger almost three weeks to even find him – much too long. This messenger seems to think the Hokage ran off with another women or is already dead – thus the lack of hurry. In fact, Jiraiya wants to punch the messenger.</p>
<p>“Minato has to already have shown up by now, right?” Jiraiya wonders aloud.</p>
<p>“Jiraiya-sama, if he’s been captured, he’d be dead already.” The man nods confidently. “Our Hokage wouldn’t give up secrets.”</p>
<p>“But they’d want to wave the fact they have his body in our face.” Jiraiya informs. “I’m hurrying to Konoha. We need to find the bastards.”</p>
<p>An odd blood-thirst overtakes Jiraiya, something that requires his students or Tsunade to be in trouble for it to happen.</p>
<p>Without warning, Jiraiya takes off, throwing chakra into his feet to increase his speed.</p>
<p>He most certainly had been captured. The silly man would never think of leaving Kushina. He’d never seen someone more in love than his favorite student.</p>
<p>And he really hoped the red-haired kunoichi hadn’t torn apart Konoha when she heard that someone thought he had run away with some girl. She’d not called the Bloody Habanero for nothing. That woman can hold her own.</p>
<p>Thrusting more chakra into his feet, he can hear the messenger-nin rushing to keep up. Hopefully, they can get there in a week instead of the week and a half trip it would normally take to arrive at Konoha from here.</p>
<p>“Minato…” Jiraiya whispers. “Please be okay.”</p>
<p>      ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Minato wakes slowly, hoping this would be one of those times where his captor isn’t there. Or isn’t there for him at least. He had thought he felt the vibrations of scream – without the added full head mask, he can at least hear the vibrations of sound – but nothing had happened to him.</p>
<p>He jolts into full wakefulness when he feels the man’s penis enters him. Aoi’s penis hits his prostate and Minato moans. He can’t understand why his body responds. But the moans come anyways. Coming, he climbs off Minato, smirking. He steps away for a moment and dumps a bucket of hot water over his face.</p>
<p>Glad he had his eyes closed, Minato squawks in a mixture of surprise and pain. Taking a rag, Aoi scrubs harshly at Minato’s face, taking the mineral out of the now scarred skin. The mineral gone, Aoi steps back to look at his handiwork.</p>
<p>Smirking, he leans forward and unties Minato’s blindfold. Minato, as he still can’t move his head, glares at Aoi at crotch level.</p>
<p>“Now, now slut. Do you need another scar? Your penis would be a good place, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>He winces in phantom pain, forcing himself to breathe and calm down. Minato is going to kill this man.</p>
<p>“Apologize to your Master, slut.” Aoi leans down and removes the penis gag.</p>
<p>Minato stares at him, determined to keep his face neutral.</p>
<p>“Now.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Master,” Minato bites out. His voice comes out hoarse and he realizes he hasn’t talk in he doesn’t know how long.</p>
<p>Aoi waves a finger in front of his face. “You’re no ‘I’ slut. Say ‘Your slut is sorry Master’.”</p>
<p>Minato lets out a hiss of air. ‘Am I no longer a shinobi to be respected?’ he wonders.</p>
<p>“Y-your slut is sorry Master.”</p>
<p>“Good boy.” Aoi taps Minato’s head.</p>
<p>He leans forward, tracing his hand over the scar. He unsnaps the collar, dropping it on the ground beside him.</p>
<p>“I suppose you want to see my wonderful work.” He holds up a mirror, waving it in Minato’s face. “Now everyone will know what you are slut.”</p>
<p>Some of his neutral expression disintegrates as he stares at his face. It’s not the bags under his eyes that caused his eyes to widen and resemble saucers. Right below his eyes, taking up the entire bottom half of his face is kanji. Kanji that reads slut. What had this man done? The strokes had been deep and deliberate and the scar is now embedded into his face.</p>
<p>What had he done to make this man hate him this much? Had he really screwed up and failed enough to deserve this?</p>
<p>“And now,” He rubs his hand on one of the strokes. “There will be no doubt you are mine. Now. Thank your Master, slut.”</p>
<p>Thank him? Minato manages to school the horrified expression that crosses his face. He looks down at the table he’s strapped to.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Master.”</p>
<p>“You know that is not a proper thank you.”</p>
<p>He clenches his fists inside their cage. “Your slut is sorry, Master.”</p>
<p>Minato can’t figure out how he, the supposed genius Namikaze Minato, ended up in the predicament.</p>
<p>Aoi smirks at his captive. He isn’t all that close at being broken, but as he isn’t demanding to be beaten before doing what Aoi wants tells that the man is cracking.</p>
<p>“You ready to beg to suck my dick?” Aoi smirks.</p>
<p>Minato’s eyes remain steady on the table, deciding that saying nothing is better than saying no.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Aoi chuckles. “I’ve been wanting to use my cat-o-nine tails on your back. I’ll enjoy your screams.”</p>
<p>Aoi leaves Minato’s line of vision and he turns to check on Rei. The black mask remains on her head and his eyes can’t seem to leave her torn up front side. Scratches, gashes, almost looking as if she had been through battle. Any part of her that isn’t cut has dark purple bruises.</p>
<p>‘Is that what I look like?’ he wonders.</p>
<p>His distraction allows a shrill scream to leave his mouth when the first snap hits his back. Something sharp digs into his back and then cut as Aoi pulls the whip back. Minato expects the man to request him thank him, but instead the whip cuts into his back and butt. Aoi continues to hit him with the whip and Minato cannot hold back his screams and howls. Tears well up in his eyes, but he blinks them back. One of the tails hits his cock and Minato roars in pain as the metal cuts into it. He closes his eyes in agony, attempting to go somewhere he can’t feel the pain while Aoi laughs.</p>
<p>Kushina. With her love and immensely short temper. And her glorious long red hair. A dangerous kunoichi, but a talkative and pranking woman. If he can get out of this, he’d never complain about eating ramen with her again, Minato prays.</p>
<p>The whipping halts and Minato’s frame throbs. He moves in front of Minato, forcing the direct object in Minato’s view to be his engorged penis, its tip nearly touching his mouth. ‘How can he be so turned on my doing this?’ Minato thinks.</p>
<p>“Now, I’m tired of waiting.” Aoi fingers a lock of Minato’s hair, inciting a shudder. “Beg to suck my cock and don’t bite while you’re getting me off or I’ll kill Rei on top of you and then castrate you. I bet you’ll love being the reason for another death.”</p>
<p>Minato moves his head to stare directly at Aoi, forgetting the consequences or not caring. He watches as his captor’s eyes turn stony.</p>
<p>“You know better, slut. I’ll have to punish you for that.” Aoi forces Minato to look at his penis. “Now beg, slut.”</p>
<p>Neither prospect sounds good and the two of them only need to survive this. Where is ANBU?</p>
<p>He opens his mouth and shoves the words from his throat. “Please, Master let me-um, your slut suck your dick.”</p>
<p>Aoi snorts. “Oh, come on. Like I’m going to believe that. Try again. Don’t forget to tell me how much you want to.”</p>
<p>How much he – Minato bites back a retort. “Please Master let your slut suck your cock. This slut really wants to. Please, Master.”</p>
<p>Aoi is slightly shocked by the extra please, but smirks. Aoi’s doing better than he thought he was. He pushes the tip of his penis against Minato’s mouth and Minato takes the tip in his mouth, forcing down his revulsion. Sucking on the tip, Minato trails his tongue up the shaft. Throwing back his head, Aoi moans. Trying to ignore exactly what he’s doing, Minato takes each of Aoi’s balls into his mouth, running his tongue over them and sucking. Aoi shoves his full shaft into Minato’s mouth, groaning. Fighting his gag reflex, he continues to lick and suck. Pulling out slightly, Aoi shoves hard into Minato’s mouth. Minato gasps in surprise and gags as Aoi pounds into his mouth.</p>
<p>Aoi groans. “Take it all slut!”</p>
<p>He comes and Minato tries to not swallow but ends up only gagging. He pushes himself to swallow it.</p>
<p>“Now clean off my dick.”</p>
<p>Minato runs his tongue up and down Aoi’s dick, removing all the semen, wincing at the taste.</p>
<p>Pulling out, Aoi smirks. “Thank me, slut.”</p>
<p>Minato fights back the urge to cough the bad taste out of his mouth. “Your slut thanks you Master.”</p>
<p>Revulsion at himself curls up in his belly. He can’t figure out how he stooped so low as Aoi bends over and kisses him on the top of his head.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>Minato fights the almost involuntary scowl that wants to be focused towards this man. Leaving, the man returns with his cupped hands holding something akin to round pellets. The brown color and tough texture makes it look like a type of pet food.</p>
<p>Smirking, Aoi holds his hands at Minato’s mouth level. “Some dog food for my slut. A reward for begging to suck my cock. I told you I’d feed you.”</p>
<p>Minato struggles to not look up at this man’s face to see if he is serious. This man’s insane enough he more than likely isn’t kidding. Betraying him, his stomach rumbles at the mere thought of food. He did need to get more to eat if he’s planning on getting him and Rei out.</p>
<p>Sighing, he leans his head down and takes a bite. Crunch. He has to bite down hard to break into the food. The taste of weird meat swells in his mouth and it takes all of his self-control to not spit it back out. But, with that one bite his stomach shouts at him to eat more. How long has it been since he remembers eating? Almost eagerly he chows into the food, it disappears in seconds.</p>
<p>The food is gone, but Aoi doesn’t move his hands. Still ravenously hungry, he reaches his tongue out and licks the remains off the man’s hand. Realizing what he just did, Minato freezes. The heat of shame rises in his face and he closes his eyes.</p>
<p>“Good boy, slut. I’m glad you liked your food.” Aoi chuckles and moves to go wash off his hands. He sneers, glad the man is slowly breaking.</p>
<p>Minato can’t seem to force his eyes open. He can’t figure out why he did such a thing. A Hokage did not eat out of someone’s hand as a reward for sucking their dick. But he isn’t Hokage anymore. Maybe he really doesn’t deserve to be Hokage. Maybe Sarutobi will find someone better while he’s gone.</p>
<p> A lone tear trails down his scarred cheek.</p>
<p>“What do you say, slut?” Drying his hand, Aoi makes his way back over to Minato, a bag in hand.</p>
<p>“Your slut thanks you.” No hesitation this time, only the sound of acidic self-hate tempers his voice.</p>
<p>Sneering at him, Aoi moves behind his captive. Minato can’t hold back a gasp from the familiar cock and ball ring. He expects the anal beads, but inhales sharply as Aoi shoves larger, thicker ones in.</p>
<p>Aoi steps back to his face, holding a familiar black mask.</p>
<p>“Does that feel good, slut?”</p>
<p>As Minato opens his mouth, Aoi shoves the penis gag back in his mouth, quickly replacing both the earplugs and blindfold.</p>
<p>“Sweet dreams, slut.” Kissing his cheek, Aoi ties the mask on securely.</p>
<p>Not sparing a glance at Rei, Aoi replaces his ANBU gear and heads out. Missions to attend to and all that.</p>
<p>Minato’s form trembles against his will, shaking uncontrollably. So much here he can’t seem to figure out. His mind swirls, unable to focus on any one thing, guilt and shame hanging heavy overall. Any of the other Hokage would have already gotten out, he tells himself.</p>
<p>He closes his eyes and tears roll down his cheeks.</p>
<p>‘That man is right,’ Minato thinks. ‘I am a failure of a Hokage. Konoha is better off without me.’</p>
<p>      ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Rei stirs from sleep, well the in and out sleep she’s experienced since being here, surprised the mask, blindfold, gag, and earplugs have been removed. She shivers as Aoi traces a hand over one of her breasts. He presses on a bruise on the base triggering a gasp. Her eyes – careful not to look at his face – rove to his other hand, which holds a burning candle. He tilts the candle over her nipple as he rubs the other, dripping wax.</p>
<p>She shrieks in a combination of surprise and pain. The sensation, as he moves to drip wax on her other nipple, turns to pleasure and her shrieks become moans. Aoi drips the wax down her torso, reveling in her groans. The wax hits her vagina and her moans return to shrill shrieks.</p>
<p>Aoi pushes two fingers inside her and pulls out, his fingers dripping with her cum.</p>
<p>“Well, well, whore. Taking pleasure from being tortured? Taste your cum.” He presses his fingers against her lips and she opens her mouth and sucks on his two fingers. Aoi sneers down on her, enjoying the brokenness prevalent in her eyes. Moving to her vagina he kneels down and begins to suck on the outer lips.</p>
<p>She moans from his ministrations, the disgust at herself rearing its ugly head once more. Aoi sucks and licks until she’s at the brink of orgasm, groaning with desire.</p>
<p>“Do you want to come, whore?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master, please let me come!” She doesn’t even hesitate in her begging response.</p>
<p>Aoi pumps two fingers into her, then three. Curling his fingers into a fist he pounds into her and with one last groan she comes.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Master.”</p>
<p>Smirking, he lifts his fist up to her mouth and obediently she begins to lick her own cum off.</p>
<p>“Good girl.” Aoi can’t believe how much easier she’s been broken than his other captive. Obviously, he’d overestimated her.</p>
<p>He watches her lick at his hand and an idea rises in him. A way to help along with breaking the Yondaime. Partially there, he probably only needs a kick or two. A month and a half he’d had them so far, he only needs a little more time.</p>
<p>Aoi easily replaces her sensory deprivation equipment, neither of them struggled anymore on that. He runs his hand down the length of her body, brushing off the wax that had since hardened on her skin. Pressing harder on her bruised skin, he enjoys her jumps of surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jiraiya barges into Sarutobi's office while Minato continues his struggle to not give in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not even taking his normal pit stops, Jiraiya heads directly to the Hokage’s tower. No matter his speed, it had still taken him over a week to arrive. He couldn’t hold back his hope that he would see his student sitting at the Hokage’s desk, a smile on his face.</p><p>Jiraiya barges into the office, not caring to knock. He nearly knocks over Tsume in his intent to get to the desk. He manages to stumble to a halt without crashing into the desk. Staring at Sarutobi sitting there he leans over the desk, placing his palms on the wood.</p><p>“I got here as fast as I could! Any word?”</p><p>Sarutobi blinks looking at the face mere inches from his own.</p><p>“There’s been no new developments, Jiraiya.”</p><p>“That’s not possible! Minato wouldn’t just disappear!”</p><p>Sarutobi sighs, leaning back in his chair. It’s then that Jiraiya realizes the man almost seems overwhelmed by exhaustion. Bags hang underneath his bloodshot eyes.</p><p>“Actually, he was just about to send another group, us, out to see if we can catch scent of him,” Tsume interrupts. “But of course you’re right. Yondaime takes the village too seriously to go missing-nin.”</p><p>Sarutobi steeples his hands, elbows resting on his desk. “It has been nearly two months. We may be searching for a body.”</p><p>The group looks like they want to argue, but none utter a word. Having only barely come out of a war, chances of a foe being able to capture Minato alive and keep him that way is slim to none.</p><p>Tsume nods sharply. “Then the least we can do is bring back his body for Kushina.”</p><p>The Third nods sagely. “Go.”</p><p>Jiraiya watches the squad of four leave. “Well, I can’t say you’re not trying. An Inuzuka, a Hyuuga, an Aburame, and a Nara. All jounin level.” He whistles to solidify his point.</p><p>Rubbing his temples, Sarutobi gazes at Jiraiya. “I don’t know where to look now. We tracked down everyone who left Konoha the week of his disappearance, even the civilians. No sign. And he moved around the village a lot, so his scent is everywhere.”</p><p>Jiraiya moves to the window, staring out over the village. Rubbing his chin, he asks, “Is it possible he hasn’t left the village?”</p><p>“It is possible.” Sarutobi confirms. “But to find a place where none of our trackers can see or smell? I’ve been trying to think of such a place.”</p><p>“I’ll search Konoha then visit Kushina.” He smiles. “I’m surprised she hasn’t torn down Konoha looking for him.”    </p><p>“Don’t give her the idea.” Sarutobi snorts, knowing very well the red-haired jinchuuriki would try if that’d bring Minato back.</p><p>      ~~~~~~~</p><p>Closing his eyes, Minato tries to ignore the whip digging into his skin. Determined not to let out even a sound, his teeth pierce his bottom lip, the metallic tang of blood filling his mouth. He hears Aoi’s voice but can’t really make out the words as his mind tries to leave the physical world. Not able to recall when the gag was removed, he doesn’t think on it, only glad it’s gone.</p><p>A fist slams into his cheek and with a start, Minato re-enters the real world. He watches, unable to move, as the fist recoils and smashes into his nose. He can’t control his quick intake of breath as pain shoots from it, blood trailing onto his lips.</p><p>Aoi grabs Minato’s chin in one hand. “Ignoring your master? Tell me what you are.”</p><p>Minato squeezes his blue eyes shut and responds. “I’m Namikaze - “</p><p>A fist lands on his other cheek. “What are you?”</p><p>“Your slut, Master.”</p><p>“Good.” Aoi pats him on the head. “Nothing but a worthless slut who can’t do anything. Who pretended that it could protect and lead people. Isn’t that right?”</p><p>Minato’s gazes down at the hand holding his chin, wincing at how that strikes almost true. He tries to remind himself that he’s the Yondaime Hokage and is worthy of that position. Even in his mind, the idea falls flat.</p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>Biting back a grimace, he responds. “This slut is worthless and could never protect and lead people.”</p><p>The desire to scream, shout, or even throw a temper tantrum runs through him but he shuts it down firmly, blue eyes blazing. Aoi watches Minato’s eyes spark and pushes the man’s nose causing him to squirm in pain.</p><p>“What, you think you’re going to do something slut?”</p><p>The truth of his words dims the blaze – he, in fact, can’t do anything. “No, Master.”</p><p>“Good boy.” Aoi ruffles Minato’s hair.</p><p>Moving towards one of his cabinets, Aoi wonders at the flames in his captive’s eyes. He hopes this is part of a last ditch effort to regain himself, one he could quell quickly. If he has his way, this man will be a shattered being. Smirking, he grabs a few items, taking them over to the Hokage’s table.  He rakes a hand through Minato’s hair, causing him to shudder.</p><p>“Soon, very soon, you will beg me to beat you, you worthless slut. It’s for your own good, after all.”</p><p>Holding a riding crop, he hits Minato’s inner thigh. As his thighs and behind are pounded, Minato holds to his mantra of not making any noise. He couldn’t give this man anymore of himself. Slamming the crop on the skin behind the knees, Minato shudders. Aoi moves the riding crop up and down Minato’s legs, grinning at every tremble. Pulling his hand back, the crop lands on Minato’s penis with a smack. Minato grits his teeth as hit after hit lands on his penis, small hisses of air leaving his throat.</p><p>Aoi leans down and puts his mouth around the tip of Minato’s penis, inciting a gasp from the captive. Tracing his tongue up and down his member, Aoi takes each of his balls in his mouth, sucking. Face flushing, Minato can feel himself growing in size and groans. He wishes his body would quit reacting like this – he didn’t want this, he didn’t! Taking him fully into his mouth, Aoi sucks feeling his erection grow with a smirk. Aoi’s member responds in turn from Minato’s groans.</p><p>Minato tries to think of something, anything, to quit responding, but nothing works. With an unwanted groan, he comes in his captor’s mouth, disgust swirling in his belly. Aoi takes it all in his mouth, but he doesn’t swallow it. Instead he moves in front of Minato and spits all of the Yondaime’s cum on his face. Gasping in surprise as it hits his face, no spot untouched, Minato starts to shake his head, to get some of it off, but Aoi grabs the back of his head, forcing it still.</p><p>Lowering his face, Aoi kisses Minato, crushing his lips against his. Minato tries to move his head away, only Aoi’s grip keeps his head in place. His mouth opening in surprise allows Aoi’s tongue entry and it explores his mouth greedily. A yearning to scream fills Minato again except all he can do is gag. Is there anything this man hasn’t done to him now? A desperate question meanders its way through his mind as Aoi pulls away – would Kushina even want anything to do with him after this?</p><p>“Who owns you, slut?” Aoi stares down at Minato whose eyes remain focused on the floor.</p><p>“You do, Master.”</p><p>“Good. Remember, this is for your own good. You needed someone to teach you to quit pretending that you’re not a good for nothing slut.”</p><p>Minato doesn’t respond as he gazes remains glued to the floor.</p><p>His erection begging for release, Aoi climbs atop Minato and shoves himself into the other man’s anus without any preamble. Minato can’t help a moan as Aoi hits his prostate and he shakes, disturbed by himself.</p><p>Aoi fucks him like a ragdoll, going in and out, only causing the other man pleasure by accident. Gripping Minato’s sides, raking his nails down them, Aoi comes with a groan.</p><p>Minato’s face stays blank and he doesn’t fight as Aoi replaces the gag, earplugs, blindfold, and mask. Aoi had not bothered cleaning his face off and the mask clings to Minato’s face as it absorbs the wetness of cum and blood.</p><p>      ~~~~~~~</p><p>Minato wakes in the darkness that’s becoming so familiar. Laying there, he allows his blue eyes to flood with tears. Exhaustion rages through him and he wonders how long it has been since he’d gotten any good sleep. Not since he’s been here, he muses. That begs the question though of how long he’d been here, no sun is here, no way to tell time in this darkness.</p><p>He jumps when someone touches his skin, running their hand down his stomach. With a start, he realizes that he’s now laying on his back. This hand did not feel like his captor’s. It felt much more delicate and distinctly feminine with none of the callouses Aoi’s had. Minato winces and wonders when his form had come to know its captor’s touch so well.</p><p>The touching stops and Minato stays in the darkness waiting for the next touch.</p><p>None comes and he stays motionless, waiting.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone else arrives to torture Minato; Jiraiya goes to visit Kushina.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minato’s form shakes and taking a deep breath, he tries to still the twitching muscles. All the breath does is incite an attempt at a yawn. He coughs, the gag blocking a deep breath uncomfortably. Minato bites back a gasp at the captor’s hand tracing a line down his back. He had almost not expected anyone to be there as he’d lost count of how many times he’d woken up to no one there. He groans as the hand pulls on his penis. Moaning as Aoi brings him to the brink, and Aoi pauses to pull off Minato’s mask, gag, and earplugs. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to finish you slut?” </p>
<p>Gritting his teeth, Minato’s throat cannot hold back a whimper from Aoi’s light touching. He shakes his head, as if to say no – a word that his lips haven’t uttered in a while. Fear quakes through him and he takes a steadying breathe as he had thought he was through being afraid, but this man. Even as a genin, even during the war, he has never been this afraid so often and so greatly. </p>
<p>“How about it, slut?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please Master. Finish off your slut, Master.” </p>
<p>Minato wishes he had a right to say no, but he tells himself that he doesn’t deserve to anyways. </p>
<p>Aoi grabs Minato’s cocks and rubs it, moving his hand up and down. Fondling Minato’s balls, with one last squeeze he brings him with a deep groan of pleasure. Lowering his face, he licks up the cum on Minato’s penis and inner thighs. Minato holds back any noises of pleasure as Aoi’s tongue traces circles on his lower half. </p>
<p>A door slams and Minato jolts, wanting to move his head to look towards the sound, but the restraints don’t let him move. The scratchy cloth still wrapped around his eyes would have kept him from seeing anything anyways. The blindfold is removed and Minato blinks as he adjusts to the clinical lights. </p>
<p>A woman comes into view, a tall lady with hair cropped at the shoulders. Dressed a civilian in a plain dress that falls to her knees, she doesn’t appear threatening. </p>
<p>Words tumble from Minato’s mouth. “Please! You have to tell the Sandaime where I am!”</p>
<p>He blanches as he hears a haughty laugh and the woman smirks.</p>
<p>“It seems he’s not all that broken, Aoi.” </p>
<p>Minato jerks at the name as it fits into the full puzzle in his mind.</p>
<p>This man – “You should be dead!” </p>
<p>“Now look what you did, dear. Now it thinks it’s a person.” Aoi rakes his nails over Minato’s cock, causing the other to gasp in pain. </p>
<p>Minato flinches as the woman runs her hands through his yellow hair. </p>
<p>“It’s not up to your normal par, love.” </p>
<p>“It’s special.” Aoi bends down to kiss Minato on the hollow of his neck. </p>
<p>The woman fingers trail over the scar on Minato’s face. “You may call me Mistress, slut.” </p>
<p>Minato closes his eyes, wondering where ANBU is. But he knows what to do. “Thank you, Mistress.”</p>
<p>Yuki claps her hands together, squealing. “So cute!” </p>
<p>Minato stares at her, considering that she may be more insane than his other captor. She didn’t think he was here of his free will, did she?</p>
<p>Yuki places her hand on Minato’s chest and the feel tells him that she is the one that had been in here before. She lowers her mouth to his left nipple and sucks. He moans softly and Yuki bites down, causing a pained call. Moving to the other nipple, her hand plays with the first. Her mouth moves down his chest, kissing and biting. She leaves marks at each spot, reveling in her victim’s slightly pained cries. Yuki’s lips find his balls and she takes one in her mouth, biting it. His throat releases a guttural cry of pain that makes Yuki giggle and move to the other. </p>
<p>Yuki looks up, gazing in Aoi’s direction. He tends a fire, setting a few rods into the flame. </p>
<p>“May I please, dear?”</p>
<p>Aoi smirks. “Of course. I’ll let you know when they’re ready.”</p>
<p>Smiling, Yuki chomps down on the thick shaft of Minato’s penis, eliciting a whimper from the man. </p>
<p>“Don’t you like this slut?” She asks.</p>
<p>“Yes, Mistress.” Minato forces the words out, self-hate filling his belly. </p>
<p>Lifting her skirt to show her glistening slit as she climbs atop the table, sighing as she sees his non-erected penis. </p>
<p>Grabbing one of his nipples, she twists. “Get erected, now.” </p>
<p>Minato can’t think of anyway to accomplish this now. As he tries to force himself to get hard, every time her teeth pierce his skin his concentration is shot. </p>
<p>Grabbing his hair, Yuki kisses him, her tongue forcing entry. He almost gags on her tongue and forces himself to not pull away. Yuki runs her hands through his hair, smirking. Pulling away, she grins at his penis begins to grow. </p>
<p>“Good boy.” She says, patting him on the head. </p>
<p>Moving backwards, she impales herself on him, groaning in pleasure. Sliding up and down, she rakes her nails into his hips, forcing him to move with her. Minato can’t restrain a moan as he grows larger inside of her. Yuki digs her claws into his hips as she rocks on him. </p>
<p>She moves off him, with his penis still throbbing, erect, and puts her pussy over his mouth. </p>
<p>“Pleasure me, slut.” Yuki shoves herself onto his mouth. </p>
<p>Wishing himself free of captivity, he tentatively licks at her clit. Yuki pushes herself harder on to him and he sucks on her labia, swirling his tongue around them. Sucking and licking up her juices, Yuki throws back her head, moaning in pleasure. <br/>With a groan, she comes into his mouth and Minato sucks up the last of those juices. Yuki climbs off of him, smiling.</p>
<p>“Good, slut.” She rakes her nails down his chest. “But we’ll have to work on that, you know.” </p>
<p>Yuki turns to Aoi, whose standing out of Minato’s line of vision, and beams. “The answer is yes!” </p>
<p>She bites Minato’s nose, smiling, before running over to hug Aoi. </p>
<p>Aoi tightens his arms around her. “Then you’ll be happy to know they’re ready.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Yuki bounces up and down. “Oh, yes!” </p>
<p>She skips out of Minato’s line of vision towards the fireplace. Several metal sticks poke out from the flames and Yuki grabs one out of the flames. The end of the stick glows orange, the bottom forming a thick line.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn’t get any more creative ones, Yuki.” </p>
<p>Yuki moves back towards Minato, carrying the fire poker with her. “These will work just fine. You had to buy these after all.”</p>
<p>Minato struggles to pull his head up to see exactly what they are talking about, but his neck could not crane quite that far. Yuki slams the poker onto his left hip and he screams, a searing pain ripping through his body. She holds it there, giggling, as Minato struggles in vain to get a way. </p>
<p>Aoi grabs another one out of the fire – a double circle – and trades it for her now used one. Minato stares at the glowing metal in her hand for barely a second before she presses it on his upper left arm, right below his ANBU tattoo. Minato cries out, tears welling uncalled in his eyes, as the ripping pain runs through him. Yuki laughs and dances the brand around his chest, touching barely enough to hear a shout but to still leave the barest mark. </p>
<p>Yuki turns to Aoi, the now cooled down poker in hand. He swaps her another one, this time for a star. She waves the red-hot poker over his face and Minato tries to back away, pushing his head further into the table. Yuki grins and digs the poker into his right upper arm, inciting a hoarse cry, an echo of his previous screams. She touches it down his arm and then around his neck, reveling as Minato’s screams become hoarser. </p>
<p>Aoi takes the star poker from her and says, “I have a special one for you.” </p>
<p>Taking a look as Aoi hands her the new one, she beams at him. It was a mass of swirls and lines. “My clan symbol! How sweet of you!”</p>
<p>Tears run freely down Minato’s cheeks, still shaking and trembling. When the presses this one into his right hip, he welcomes the darkness like an old friend. </p>
<p>Yuki traces her symbol on Minato’s hip, staring at her handiwork. The man involuntarily flinches in his unconscious state at the lightest touch of her finger. Marks lie all over his skin, brands burnt deep marks into his fair skin, light marks scattered up and down his chest and arms. She follows each of these marks as Aoi replaces the sensory deprivation gear. </p>
<p>“Do you want the other?” Aoi asks. </p>
<p>“No, she’s too broken. Not much fun.” Yuki replies. “You should get rid of her before we leave.”</p>
<p>“I have a plan for that.”</p>
<p>They leave the basement, sealing the door behind them. </p>
<p>      ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Jiraiya sighs as he makes his way to the Namikaze house. He’s been putting this off for as long as he could, but now at three months missing, Jiraiya can’t help but worry for Kushina’s mental health. As a ninja, she knows they may only find a dead body, but they had to keep searching. He’s scoured every inch of Konoha and its outskirts that he could, and nothing has turned up. Hokages don’t disappear, poof off the map. </p>
<p>Raising a fist, he knocks on the door and winces at the crash that ensues. The woman who swings open the door is not really the appearance he was expecting. Her red hair is pulled up into a bun, that it is currently trying to get out off, wearing a simple dress and one of Minato’s hokage jackets that swamps her frame. Her belly protrudes out and she rests her hands there, pasting a smile on for Jiraiya.</p>
<p>“You doing okay Kushi?” </p>
<p>She smiles at him, a small, sad smile so unlike her normal ones and waves him in, shutting the door behind. Being confined to her house, hopefully preventing more people from knowing of her coming child, she couldn’t stand with the door open long.</p>
<p>Taking a seat at the couch, Kushina sits, slowly, across from him. “This sucker is huge.”</p>
<p>Jiraiya grins, “How far along are you?”</p>
<p>“Around six months.” She traces circles on her stomach. “And Minato didn’t even know I was pregnant.”</p>
<p>The Sage stares at the fresh pain in her eyes, unsure of what to say. “We’re trying our best to find him. Everyone is watching for suspicious activity more carefully.” </p>
<p>Kushina doesn’t appear to have heard him as continues, “We wanted to call our first son Naruto. And have you be his godfather.”</p>
<p>Jiraiya looks at her, shock in his expression as he hadn’t known that. “I still want to be in Naruto’s life. Even if Minato’s not here.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Jiraiya. It just –” Tears pour down Kushina’s face as her shoulders shake. “How could this happen to my ‘Nato!”</p>
<p>Surprised by the weeping kunoichi, he pats her on the shoulder awkwardly. A perverted joke would diffuse a lot of situations, but not this one. A hokage, a teacher, a student, a husband, and a soon-to-be father missing.</p>
<p>Seriously Minato, where the hell did you go. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, we have Jiraiya joining the search. Maybe that'll speed things up?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarutobi is forced to recall his searching ninjas and Aoi tries something else to break his prisoner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a specific chapter that I want y'all to get to so here I am, posting twice in one week. I'm posting two chapters because chapter 10 is so short. The trigger warning for Original Character Death applies here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarutobi stares at the papers on his desk, a grumble on his lips. At nearly sixteen weeks of missing, many of the hidden villages had found out about the Yondaime’s disappearance. Now he’s getting messages from different nations claiming responsibility for killing Minato. Most of them are obviously fake as many of them state a date of his capture and kill that didn’t correspond with the actual date he went missing. These are dangerous though, as leaders claiming to have killed the Yellow Flash could rally their ninja for an attack against Konoha. His ninja are too scattered right now, too many out searching for a sign of Minato that has yet to be found. Too many gone from Konoha for them to withstand a frontal attack with minimal casualties. Wishing he didn’t have to do this, Sarutobi pens the message to recall his shinobi from their search. They are not going to be happy with him, but they will listen. </p>
<p>      ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Minato wakes his whole body sore and throbbing. He winces at the pain of even the slightest of movements. He wants to cry. Why hasn’t someone rescued them yet? He mentally reminds himself of the shinobi rules even though he doesn’t feel like a shinobi anymore. ‘I deserve this’ he tells himself, ‘why would this be happening otherwise?’. ‘This must be a punishment for failing my village over and over’. </p>
<p>He shifts a bit, gasping at the pain exuding from his branded skin. There is no spot on his visible skin that is unmarred. A hand traces the marks on him and Minato flinches, tears forming from the pain. Removing his hood, he finds his facial scar and traces that, smirking at Minato’s recoils. </p>
<p>His blindfold, earplugs, and gag removed, Minato finds himself staring at a grinning Aoi. Minato can’t hold back the full body shudder.</p>
<p>“I’m glad we were able to help you find your calling, slut.” Aoi runs his hands through Minato’s blond hair. “I’m afraid though, that you’ve not been a good boy, so you have to be punished. You know that right?”</p>
<p>“Your slut deserves it Master.” The words slip out easier than before. </p>
<p>“Good boy.” Aoi pats him on the head.</p>
<p>Aoi moves to Rei and unties her, removing her hood, bending his head to her ear, whispering threats. The girl doesn’t have the will to fight and follows Aoi’s lead when he brings her towards Minato. Throwing her onto Minato’s chest, Minato struggles back a howl of pain from his aching form. Positioning Rei where the two can see eye to eye, he latches her hands to the table. Aoi removes Rei’s hood and everything, Minato and Rei stare at each other.</p>
<p>Aoi talks while he works. “You’re responsible for any deaths. You know they are your fault.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master,” Minato whispers back.</p>
<p>Rei closes her eyes briefly before speaking. “Yondaime-sama, I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>It is Minato’s turn to look away. “I’m not the Yondaime anymore.”</p>
<p>Rei opens her mouth to reply and instead of words a cry of pain rushes out. Aoi drives a sword through Rei’s back, the tip nearly touching Minato’s chest. Blood pours from the wound, causing Minato to scream Rei’s name. </p>
<p>Her lifeless eyes meet his, blood dripping from her mouth. Her brown eyes are blank, staring, the broken look still in them.</p>
<p>Minato hears screaming and hardly realizes it is him. He turns angry blue eyes at his captor. “How could you – “</p>
<p>“Uh uh, slut,” Aoi interrupts, waggling his finger in front of Minato’s face. “This is all your fault. You caused it. Now if you’d been a good boy…”</p>
<p>This strikes Minato like a load of bricks and he tries to avoid Rei’s dead eyes. Her blood rolls down his sides and towards his face. </p>
<p>“No, no, no,” Minato repeats.</p>
<p>“Yes, slut, yes.” Aoi intones. “Now, behave or I’ll have to find someone else. There’s always that pretty girl…Kushina was her name right?”</p>
<p>“No! Don’t touch Kushina!” Minato roars, his pain and frustration evident in his voice. </p>
<p>Aoi lands a slap on one of Minato’s new brands and Minato gasps. “You own nothing. You are nothing. Remember? Why would she want a slut back anyways? No one truly loves a slut like you. She’s happy you’re gone.”</p>
<p>Tears flow from Minato’s eyes in steady rivers as Aoi voices Minato’s own thoughts. </p>
<p>“No, that isn’t, that can’t be -”</p>
<p>“You know it’s true,” Aoi remarks, as he runs his hand through his victim’s hair. “Just accept it. She’ll find someone better soon enough.”</p>
<p>Minato’s mind rallies to deny this, but he can’t seem to call up the energy. The small part of him that tries to remind him that this man is only using psychological torture shrinks more and more. </p>
<p>Chuckling, Aoi gazes down at his captive. “I think I’ll leave her here for awhile. Remind you of what you are slut. Now, thank your master.”</p>
<p>“Your slut thanks you, Master,” he says, the words sliding out as he tries to convince himself that Aoi is forcing it out.</p>
<p>Replacing the sensory deprivation gear, Aoi leaves the room smirking.</p>
<p>This is going well for him is Aoi’s last thought upon moving.</p>
<p>      ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>A few days later, Aoi goes down to his basement. He gags at the stench of few days old corpse hits his nose. Unhitching Rei from Minato’s table, he tosses her body onto the ground. The body collapses to the ground, the now stiffened joints not moving. </p>
<p>Moving to his sink, he sets up a shot of the drug Yuki would need to knock the Yondaime out. He smirks, so far it seems their plan would work. No one would be the wiser until they were out of Konoha and half-way home. </p>
<p>Grabbing a rag, he steps towards Minato. Scrubbing the blood off the man’s chest and making sure the brands don’t become infected – he didn’t want to lose such a prize – he revels in the man’s flinches at each touch.</p>
<p>The blood gone and the wounds disinfected, Aoi heads back upstairs to don his ANBU gear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sarutobi, and Kakashi join up to search for Minato after learning that Santoya was missing. They finally have a lead!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarutobi looks up at the appearance of one of his ANBU bodyguards. The ANBU kneels, his cat mask facing the floor. Normally Sarutobi would be pleased with a distraction from paperwork, but the lack of his other bodyguard made worry curl in his belly.</p>
<p>“Speak.”</p>
<p>“Sarutobi-sama, Santoya has gone missing.”</p>
<p>Him too? “What?”</p>
<p>“He never returned from his mission but sent us a message of a completed mission.” </p>
<p>Sarutobi sighs. He went missing-nin? “How long ago?”</p>
<p>“Two days.” The cat mask lifts to face the Sandaime. “Sir? Santoya has been acting odd. The Inuzuka said he smelled the same, so I didn’t think anything of it. But now…”</p>
<p>Sarutobi tenses as the pieces begin to fall together. “But what, Cat?”</p>
<p>“I realize he’s been acting strange since the Yondaime’s been missing!” Cat’s strong form wilts as anger at himself swirls through him.</p>
<p>The Sandaime slams his fist against his desk. “Damn it!”</p>
<p>“Get Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade.” Sarutobi inhales deeply. “And meet me at Santoya’s house immediately.”</p>
<p>With a terse nod, Cat pops out of the office.</p>
<p>Leaping to his feet, mouth in an angry line, he moves towards their rendezvous point.</p>
<p>      ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Minato wakes to the bump of moving. He’s being moved? How did – how did Santoya get him out of Konoha? Trying to wiggle as little as possible, Minato tests his bonds. Unable to move, he bites back a groan. </p>
<p>Something pricks in his neck and consciousness tries to slip away. Minato struggles to stay awake, but he slips into unconsciousness.</p>
<p>      ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Jiraiya, Tsunade, Cat, and Sarutobi stand outside Santoya’s house, muscles tense, waiting.</p>
<p>They hear her before either come into view.</p>
<p>A somewhat frazzled looking Kakashi moves into view, Kushina waddling behind him. Her red hair swirls around her, her fist in the air, eyes sparking as she shouts.</p>
<p>“You want me to stay behind? I am not an invalid! If he’s here, I need to be too! You should know that! I’m coming.”</p>
<p>Sarutobi sighs as the two make their way towards them and his eyes find Kushina’s protruding belly. She’s a ticking clock of how long Minato’s been missing. At barely over seven months she really shouldn’t be out and about as they didn’t want any of their enemies to know of her pregnancy. Getting her to do that is another story in and of itself. </p>
<p>“Kushina.” Sarutobi says. “You’re supposed to be on house arrest.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sir. I was visiting her when Cat stopped by,” Kakashi speaks up.</p>
<p>Kushina meets the Sandaime’s eyes. “I’m helping.”</p>
<p>Sarutobi knows he’s fighting a losing battle.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Sarutobi nods curtly. “But stay in the middle. I’m not risking you or the baby.”</p>
<p>Pain flashes across her face and she forces herself not to move her hands towards her abdomen. Nodding her assent, the five fall into a diamond formation to ready themselves. Their faces easily slide into seriousness as Sarutobi barges into the house first. </p>
<p>And they stumble into the one room house. Everything is in order. A small kitchen area sits right in front of them, sparkling and spot-less. To the left, rolled up in a corner on the dark wooded floors is a small futon and on the other side is a tapestry that takes up near half the wall. It looks like a vomit of colors with no real designs coming from it. Spotting a door, Cat moves and throws the door open to reveal a tiny bathroom with its toilet, shower, and sink crammed inside and no real walking area.</p>
<p>Staring at the empty washroom, Jiraiya speaks up. “Something is wrong.”</p>
<p>Stepping back to the group, Cat nods his assent. “Yes. It seems -”</p>
<p>“Unlived in,” Tsunade finishes. “Whoever was her hasn’t been in awhile.”</p>
<p>“Yes. At least four days if not longer.” Kakashi sniffs the air and a familiar scent underlies the room. “A corpse. And lots of blood.”</p>
<p>Sniffing again, he steps forward following the scent trail barely tingling his nose. The others watch as his motions move him towards the tapestry on the wall.</p>
<p>“It’s behind here,” After checking to see if anything is behind the door – there isn’t – Kakashi presses some chakra into the door. The seal flares to life. A vivid blue design shows element symbols and spirals covering the tapestry.</p>
<p>“This is –” Sarutobi starts, but pauses, shaking his head in disbelief.</p>
<p>“This is a pure element seal.” Jiraiya says, reverence lacing his voice. “How did Santoya get his hands on this?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen this one,” Impatience is in Kushina’s voice, but her eyes study each aspect of the seal. Fuinjutsu is her specialty, after all.</p>
<p>“What was Santoya’s elemental affinity?” Jiraiya questions.</p>
<p>“Fire,” Cat states.</p>
<p>Holding out his hand, Jiraiya focuses on pushing fire chakra into the seal. The seal pulls the chakra in and flares. It shines white as the strokes disentangle and wrenches apart. The force of the chakra reveals a door through the tapestry. </p>
<p>Kushina tenses, only her shinobi self-control keeping her in place. Jiraiya creaks the door open to reveal stairs leading into a black and grey room. Stepping inside, he surveys the room – his eyes grazing by the dead body to check that it is truly empty. </p>
<p>“Tsunade.” He turns his eyes pointedly at Rei’s body. He tries to avoid breathing through the nose as the smell pushes itself onto all of them, chokingly strong.</p>
<p>Shaking, Tsunade stares at the corpse. She could have been one of Orochimaru’s experiments from the body’s appearance. Rei’s corpse lays on the ground beside a table, face down and fully unclothed. Lashes crisscross her back, buttocks, and thighs. Deep cuts spot any bare skin untouched by lashes. Right where her heart would be is a puncture wound. Dried blood cakes around the wound, on the floor, and on the table. The rest of the room is clinically clean. </p>
<p>A glance at the body is enough. “She’s been dead almost a week.”</p>
<p>The others nod as the scent had been quite telling.</p>
<p>“Minato-sensei was definitely here.” Kaskashi says. “The scent of his blood is everywhere. But Santoya has not been here in a very long time.”</p>
<p>Pursuing his lips, Sarutobi walks to the dead kunoichi. “Rei…Cat, take this body to autopsy. I want to know who else was here.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Cat gingerly picks up the corpse and disappears.</p>
<p>“Hokage-sama,” Kakashi begins as he looks over the room. “I think this was a message to us. Look at the rest of the room.”</p>
<p>Kushina’s knees tremble as they find the cold floor. “Minato…what is happening to you?”</p>
<p>“Kushina…” Kakashi moves over to his sensei’s wife. His mother figure. </p>
<p>Kushina’s hands grip her knees, water trickling onto her knuckles.</p>
<p>“When I find them,” She raises her head, her pupils slitting and eye color bleeding to red. “I will tear them apart limb by limb.”</p>
<p>      ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Sarutobi worries a path in his office. Waiting on the autopsy results, trying to decide who to send on this tracking mission that hopefully won’t be as much a wild goose chase as before. Kakashi assures him that he had three people’s scents from that basement and would be able to find their scent. They had to mess up their scent-cover at some point. It surprises Sarutobi how much Kakashi has grown as he had watched the young jounin decide which scent to track first. The lines in his face had deepened, shadows developing under his eyes, but he didn’t allow his worry about his sensei disrupt his judgment. All of his shinobi grow up young.</p>
<p>And on that decision, Sarutobi agrees with Kakashi. But the worry that wiggles to the front of his mind is how three people could do this in a shinobi village and no one knows anything. He runs through the list of people up to date on Minato: Cat, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kushina, and himself. </p>
<p>He didn’t much want Kushina on this – who knows how long this mission would take and having the very pregnant jinchuuriki outside of Konoha doesn’t seem a good idea. </p>
<p>He can’t go – this is a sensitive time and the other Hokage leaving isn’t good for the village. He must put Konoha ahead of himself. </p>
<p>Jiraiya would go. Tsunade too. He doesn’t really fancy having the two sannin out of the village, but this mission may require them both. Who knows what shape Minato will be in when they get there and he trusts the two of them implicitly.</p>
<p>Cat’s out as Santoya’s treason stings and Cat (or the other ANBU bodyguards for that matter) not noticing something was up bothers him.</p>
<p>So, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya. Four makes a squad, but he didn’t want to tell anyone else what’s going on. There might still be a spy.</p>
<p>Those three should, in theory, be enough, but this person is managing the restrain the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. </p>
<p>Penning three notes to meet tomorrow morning – which should be enough time to review the autopsy report - he sends them with his assistant. The assistant rushes out, ready to get away from the Hokage. </p>
<p>      ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The nin-dogs can’t pick up any scent at all. Kakashi struggles not to reveal his impatience as their group stops. Surrounded by the Sannin he tries to keep his cool, but at the same time, he doesn’t know if he can handle losing another precious person. His fingers twitch, holding back a frustrated yell at his nin-dogs. It’s not their fault.</p>
<p>At a motion of Jiraiya’s hand, the three drop to the ground. His eyebrows stitch together as he focuses out his energy to double check. Someone has been following them for the past few days and now it is coming closer. </p>
<p>All three reaching out their chakra, the presence feels familiar and Jiraiya calls out, “Come out!”</p>
<p>A figure pushes herself into the clearing, nearly tumbling forward. Her red hair is hanging in a loose ponytail with sticks and leaves stuck at odd angles in the strands. Her breathes come heavy and she bends over, hands resting on her pregnant belly, “Tracking is so…much harder…when pregnant.”</p>
<p>“Kushina?” Tsunade’s voice gives away her incredulous thoughts. “You shouldn’t be here!”</p>
<p>“I’m the Habanero of the leaf village, I’m going to help save my Hokage, ‘ttebane!”</p>
<p>Kushina’s facial expressions are schooled, focused, her eyes gleaming in determination. Life glows off at her, her normal demeanor coming back, at least a little. </p>
<p>“Kushina! This is not a good idea! Are you trying to risk your baby?” The veins on Tsunade’s forehead twitch.</p>
<p>Kushina shakes her head. “I will never give up and Naruto won’t either! I can’t give up when I’m trying to be a good example!”</p>
<p>      ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Minato’s surprised to not feel the rocking of movement. His arms twitch, mere moments from full out shaking. Inhaling as deeply as he can, he tries to still the trembling muscles to no avail. He can’t stop shaking all over. One question wiggles through his mind “where am I?”. He strains his senses, trying to hear, smell, or see something, but his senses are blocked still. Dread wells up in his belly as his next thought finds its way in – “what if I never get rescued”. </p>
<p>A breeze hits his face, the harsh fabric of the hood thrown from his face. He expects everything else to be removed, but no such luck. A hand runs down his cheek, the fingers finding the groves of his scar, and Minato represses the urge to shudder or squirm. Another hand finds his thigh, rubbing circles on it. This hand doesn’t have the callouses of the first. When a third hand traces down his chest he realizes he doesn’t know how many people are standing around him.</p>
<p>A mouth finds his nipple and gasping he tries to focus on finding out where he is. He wriggles a bit – something quickly ended by the hands – finding out that his waist and up is underneath cold metal. His arms hang off the end of the table still wrapped, his fists encased in metal, and wrapped again. His butt is kept in the air by chains holding his legs up and apart. His head faces straight up, and he pulls his head up, wanting to see under his blindfold and instead hits the metal holding his neck to the table. </p>
<p>Teeth biting into his other nipple brings him back with a groan. Minato tries to ignore the hands and mouths, touching, rubbing, sucking all over his body. His cock starts to harden from the sensations, and he closes his eyes, still not understanding how his body could respond to this like pleasure. One of the hands rubs Minato’s cock, inciting a moan from its victim. It fondles him, tracing circles on the shaft. </p>
<p>The gag is removed and Minato sucks in air, gritting his teeth against a moan as a tongue meets his cock. Something warm and hard presses against his now closed mouth and no longer thinking of resistance he opens his mouth, allowing it entrance. The large dick is shoved into his mouth, causing Minato to almost gag. The man shoves his penis in and out, Minato’s aching mouth only another hole. The man releases deep into his throat and Minato coughs around the cock. </p>
<p>The mouth on his Minato’s member is removed and replaced with a vagina. Minato moans as the woman slides up and down on his erect penis. Another cock presses against his lips, the tip the only part entering his mouth. Squeezing his eyes shut, he licks the tip. The cock is slowly pushed into Minato’s mouth as he sucks on it, ignoring the moans rising in his throat from the vagina riding him. The man in his mouth comes and, choking, Minato forces himself to swallow. The woman, moaning, slides off, leaving Minato’s penis throbbing. Something warm and sticky hits his face and chest and when some of it touches his tongue, he realizes that semen now coats him. He cries out in surprise when someone pounds into his anus with no prelude and another cock is slammed into his mouth. Another cock joined the one already in his anus and he screeched in pain around the one in his mouth, tears running down his face. He could feel the tear and the blood running from it, but he couldn’t find the energy to struggle.</p>
<p>Minato loses count of the number of people who face fucked him and the touches stop. His whole form is covered in semen and cum with some creeping underneath his blindfold towards his eyes. </p>
<p>He hopes they are done but knows he shouldn’t dare hope. He still screams out when a wooden cane beats his erect penis. The person hits it up and down his cock and at his balls. At the same time, a riding crop pummels his inner thighs. Minato can’t resist the tears that come to his eyes from the pain. Nipple clamps press sharp points into the sensitive nipples and are tugged away from the body by the weights.</p>
<p>Minato struggles not to shift against something thick and large that is pressed into his anus. The rubbery thing begins to vibrate and Minato moans at the menstruations to his prostate. Vibrations increase, shaking Minato’s entire ass with it. The beating continues, Minato groaning in pleasure and pain.</p>
<p>During this, something else touches his mouth and when allowed entrance, it’s pressed harder on his lips. Self-hate still bubbling up, he reaches his tongue out to lick the slick pussy. Minato forces himself to suck and lick her as she squirms in pleasure, pushing harder on his mouth. She cums onto his face and thinking it over, he stops his attention. She grabs his head and pushes his mouth into her vagina making his neck hit the metal bracket. </p>
<p>He gasps as the riding crop hits his penis with extra force and starts to lick at the pussy again. He licks all of the cum off of her, trying to ignore the harsh blows below his waist. When the women climbs off of him, he doesn’t sign in relief but instead cries out when someone hits a nipple weight, causing it to swing. </p>
<p>The beating ends but the vibrator still shakes his buttocks and his nipples shout in pain as the clamps are tightened one last time. </p>
<p>Minato didn’t know how much later – it could have been seconds or hours – the blindfold and earplugs are removed, and he finds himself blinking up at Yuki.</p>
<p>A cruel smile adorns her face as she speaks, “Aren’t you going to thank your Mistress for such a wonderful time?”</p>
<p>Minato stares at her, breathing still heavy, but finds his voice as her face smears to fury. “Your slut thanks you for such a wonderful time Mistress.”</p>
<p>Yuki pats his shoulder. “You’re welcome slut. You brought in a nice profit for me today.”</p>
<p>It takes all of his slowly rusting shinobi training to not gape at her. He wonders if this makes him a slut and a prostitute. </p>
<p>Looking at her face, Minato realizes that she’s waiting for him to respond. Hopelessness drapes over him as he replies. “Your slut is glad to help, Mistress.”</p>
<p>A grin spreads across her face as she runs her fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>“Now for your punishment,” She taps a finger to her lips. “It seems you struggled a little and I can’t have that.”</p>
<p>“Your slut deserves punishment Mistress.” When she doesn’t seem to fully like this response, he continues. “Please punish your slut Mistress.”	</p>
<p>Yuki smiles, running a hand down his chest. “Good boy. I will enjoy drawing your blood,” she says as she goes to fetch her special whip.</p>
<p>Seeing it with its sharp embedded objects, Minato shudders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Part XII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Kushina finally receive reliable news about Minato's location. The main question is: will they reach him in time?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that I forgot to post last week! My work has had some crazy deadlines lately that has left me pretty exhausted after work. Thank you so much for your kudos and comments--they really keep me going!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something heavy presses on his chest. The cuts in his chest sting, burning as the pressure pushes on them. The weight shifts forward, and he grunts in surprise and pain. A light breeze skims his skin as the hood is removed. When the earplugs and blindfold are removed, he finds himself blinking up at Yuki’s head right above his. Her soft touch traces down his nose.</p>
<p>Leaning down, she nips his nose. Minato’s eyes widen, resisting the urge to cry. His whole form aches, burning at the slightest of movement. She rocks a bit from her place on his chest, enjoying his reaction.</p>
<p>“So,” she starts, green eyes an inch from his. “I think Aoi has been too nice to you.”</p>
<p>The malicious grin on her face makes him want to run, but the bindings hold him still. He whimpers as she unties and removes his gag.</p>
<p>The gag clatters to the floor as she kisses him full on the mouth. He’s past fighting and as she pushes his mouth into hers, he knows what she wants. He kisses her back, unwanted tears filling his eyes.</p>
<p>Pulling away, she grins. “Don’t you agree, slut?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mistress.” He says, fear rolling through him. What was she going to do?</p>
<p>“Good boy.” She pats him on the head.</p>
<p>“Your slut thanks you, Mistress.”</p>
<p>“Now,” Yuki slides off him, tapping her fingers to her lips. “What to use?”</p>
<p>Minato’s blue eyes follow her until she moves outside of his line of vision. When she moves back into his sight, her hands grip a large black hammer. He gapes at it, shuddering. Yuki cups his cheek with her free hand. “Don’t forget, slut. Every part of your body, your very mind is mine.”</p>
<p>Minato’s eyes flicker between her hand and the hammer. The words at his lips leave a bad taste in his mouth. “This slut is yours, Mistress.”</p>
<p>Gripping the hammer with both hands, raising it over her head. It falls, his brain not making the leap to where it would hit. The hammer slams into his elbow and the bright burst of pain washes over him. Tears pour down his face as he shakes, pushing against his bindings. Yuki grabs his upper arm, the touch sending more agony sparking through him, and she hits his elbow again. The cracking sound – audible over his screams – satisfies her as she moves to the other arm. The hammer breaks the other elbow, his screams rising in pitch. Yuki giggles as she hits it a second times for good measure.</p>
<p>Minato struggles to move his arms, any movement shooting pain. He feels the bandages around his arms being unwrapped, the metal being removed from his hands. His hands are free. In a rush of adrenaline, he tries to push her away, but his arms respond slowly, moving mere millimeters. Yuki grabs his upper arm and for a moment, the pain is gone as he tries to wrench it from her grip. </p>
<p>“I suppose I should have expected that.” She wrenches his arm and the shoulder pops out of socket. He tries to move it, but the arm doesn’t respond to his pleas. Moving to the other arm, she pulls the shoulder out of socket. His arms hang there, contrary to their owner’s orders. Tears flow as the pain rushes back, a desire to shriek at any touch filling him. Yuki grabs one of his hands, running a finger down the back of it. </p>
<p>Not able to see what’s coming the wash of pain crashing over him surprises him as the hammer hits the back of his hand. He roars in agony, pleading silently. ‘Please,’ his mind cries out, ‘Help me! Someone! Why isn’t anyone here? I’ll do anything. Please just end this!’. Minato wants to cry, but his eyes are dry. </p>
<p>The other hand is hit, and he thrashes against the bindings, his hoarse throat emitting screams.</p>
<p>“Please kill me! Just kill me!”</p>
<p>Yuki laughs, moving her face to his. “I love listening to your screams. Don’t forget, slut, I hold the power over your life and death. And I don’t want you dead yet.”</p>
<p>His eyes find fresh tears when she lays a hand on his arm. Minato tries to move again, but outside of pain they remain still. </p>
<p>Yuki smooths down a lock of his sweat drenched hair, “Now I don’t have to worry about those bindings. You didn’t even pass out!” She says the last part with glee. </p>
<p>Minato shudders, wishing he didn’t have a shinobi’s endurance. He tries to pull up his upper body, but the bracket at his neck prevents it.</p>
<p>She runs a hand up his leg. “I wonder if I should do the same to your legs.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t Mistress! Your slut won’t run away!” The second the words leave his mouth and Yuki’s eyes glint he realizes his error. </p>
<p>She grips his chin and looks down at him. “You presume to tell me what to do?”</p>
<p>Eyes glitter crazily, the sides of her lips curling upwards. Even look at her through tears incites trembles. </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean it that way! Your slut didn’t mean it that way, Mistress!” He yelps as her hand squeezes around his cock. Minato squeezes his eyes shut as the tightening and twisting sensation shudders through him. </p>
<p>“You tell me what to do and then you think you’re an ‘I’? You keep making me punish you, my lovely slut.”</p>
<p>He gasps as her grip increases, defeat written in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Your slut is sorry, Mistress, it deserves punishment.” He whispers, voice scratchy and hoarse. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you realize this,” Yuki sighs and traces circles on his shaft. “Now how should I punish you?”</p>
<p>Kill me, Minato thinks as he groans from the pleasure covering the throbbing pain. </p>
<p>“I could break your feet. Or ankles.” She grasps his cock, rubbing it, making it grow in her hand. “Or I could amputate something.”</p>
<p>‘I’m going to die here.’ Minato trembles, hating the pleasure washing over him. “Your slut is at your mercy, Mistress.”</p>
<p>Yuki grins and moves her hand up and down, making Minato moan in pleasure. Minato’s penis throbs and Yuki lets go, moving to Minato’s face. </p>
<p>“Sit here in fear, slut, wonder what your punishment will be.”</p>
<p>Yuki kisses him and replaces his sensory deprivation gear, leaving his arms hanging off the table.</p>
<p>Despair coats him. ‘They’re not coming to save me. No one’s coming. I wasn’t Hokage but for a few months – was I that bad of a Hokage?’</p>
<p>Minato lays there, form screeching in agony, and sobs.</p>
<p>      ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Damn it!”</p>
<p>Tsunade throws a chakra infused fist into a nearby tree. It punches a hole through the rough word, knocking the tree toward ground. </p>
<p>“How can there be no sign? All we’re doing now is checking every town around here! Who knows where they could be now! It’s been a fucking week!”</p>
<p>Jiraiya glances at his teammate, emotions echoing hers. Sighing, he rubs at the sleep in his eyes. The strain and stress had fallen over camp more and more as the days go by. He had visited the bathhouses along the way but it’s not enjoyable research right now but a way to see if there’s been any sign of his student. They stop for rest, but none of them really sleep. </p>
<p>He turns from Tsunade’s rage-initiated training session towards Kakashi and Kushina. Kakashi worries over Kushina, handing her extra food and rations – that are probably his, because the thirteen year old isn’t eating much. Kakashi’s face is grim and serious, but no one is fooled.</p>
<p>“Kakashi!” Kushina laughs. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>The dark bags underneath her bloodshot eyes contradict this.</p>
<p>“We’ll find Minato soon!”</p>
<p>Her cheery smile doesn’t reach her eyes.</p>
<p>      ~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The cryptologist gratefully takes a message from the bird keeper. Lately there has been few messages – most shinobi had been recalled in case of an attack. This led to a rather boring day job. And she’s been trying to avoid Yamanaka – hard to do when the day isn’t busy. He seems to have made up his mind that his nine-month pregnant wife shouldn’t be working. Hmph. </p>
<p>She unrolls he scroll as she moves towards her desk. Glancing over the message, a preliminary analysis. One word catches her eye. Whirlwind.</p>
<p>Her eyes grow large as she translates the message, standing in front of her desk. A huge grin spreads across her face and she waddles as fast as possible out the door.</p>
<p>“Sandaime! Sandaime!”</p>
<p>Sarutobi looks up as Yamanaka Haruka enters his office with no preamble. </p>
<p>“Haruka?”</p>
<p>“I know where the Yondaime is!” She beams, waving the scroll in front of her.</p>
<p>“This is great news!” A happy, yet tired, smile spread across the Sandaime’s tired face.</p>
<p>“This is from our spy in Kumogakure.”</p>
<p>“Kumogakure is responsible for this?” After their recent peace treaties, he didn’t expect them to break their promises so soon.</p>
<p>“Well, no. Not really. Let me explain.” She inhales deeply. “All it says is that someone just outside Kumo is offering up the Yondaime for money.”</p>
<p>He leans forward, thinking. “Offering? Selling their hostage?”</p>
<p>She chews on her bottom lip. “No, people are paying to be able to rape and torture.”</p>
<p>Haruka can’t imagine someone doing this to the Yondaime. She didn’t want to imagine someone doing this to her Yondaime Hokage. Minato had a kind soul, even as a shinobi.</p>
<p>Anger swirls in his belly. From the autopsy report, he knows Rei had been extensively tortured and raped multiple times, so he had assumed Minato was going through the same treatment – but this is on another level.</p>
<p>“I need to send a message to Jiraiya’s team immediately. Write one up and get it on its way.” He says, eyes narrowing in thought. “And Haruka? This is more secret than anything else you’ve ever worked on.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Hokage-sama.” She bows, standing there a moment before she decides to continue. “They will kill the bastards, right?”</p>
<p>Sarutobi nods. “They’d better. I have Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi on the rescue team.”</p>
<p>Haruka inclines her head and waddles out to go construct that note.</p>
<p>      ~~~~~~~	</p>
<p>It had taken four days for the note to reach them. The nations seem so much bigger when one is trying to hurry.</p>
<p>The messenger had come when the moon still hung in the sky and Jiraiya hadn’t waited long before rousing the rest of the group. </p>
<p>“We’re going to Kumogakure.” Jiraiya grins at the group. Two weeks on the road with their worry gave reign to a haggard appearance and even with Kushina’s attempts at her cheery smile, it had taken its toll on all of them. </p>
<p>But she’s also the one most quickly to grasp at hope. “Why?”</p>
<p>He pulls the scroll from behind his back and shakes it in front of him. “Message from the Hokage.”</p>
<p>“You had this and you didn’t tell us immediately!” And Tsunade grasps at her anger. </p>
<p>“I wanted to tell everyone at the same time!” </p>
<p>Kakashi watches the two sannin unsure of how these two are legendary shinobi. </p>
<p>“Well tell us already!”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine, Tsunade.” Jiraiya inhales deeply. “The captors are keeping him somewhere right outside of Kumo. It seems so far that the village has no direct involvement in his capture. He was notified of this by someone inside of Kumo. And he adds again that we don’t know what state we’ll find him in.”</p>
<p>“I wonder if I should be insulted that he’s so worried about that. I’m one of the villages best medic-nin.”</p>
<p>Jiraiya gazes around the group, landing on Kushina’s hopeful face. “There’s something he’s not telling us. Maybe he hopes it isn’t true.”</p>
<p>“So, they get sloppy when they felt they were far enough away?” Kakashi thinks aloud. “Something about this seems odd. Maybe it’s related to Sarutobi-sama’s worry.”</p>
<p>“Possibly. Probably, even.”</p>
<p>Kushina snorts. “I just want him back. Alive. That’s all I care about.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally...some hope on this not-so-simple rescue mission.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Part XIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kushina finally reach Kumogakure. The finally realize what the Hokage meant when he said that he didn't know what shape Minato would be in when they found him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took me so long with this chapter! I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minato had given up trying to move his arms. Any time he tried the pain amplified and he couldn’t stop the tears running down his face. His shoulders shake as he coughs and pain rips through him. No matter what he did, his body aches and throbs. Beyond having no sense of time, he had lost count of the number of people who had been here. No part of his form had been safe from whips, blades, and various implements he knows the feeling of but not the identity. The number of people he had sucked, the number of people who used him in general all blended together in his mind.</p>
<p>Something touches his leg and he shivers, closing his eyes, trying to allow his brain to travel elsewhere. He conjures an image of his wife, but at her face he only feels a heavy weight of guilt. The touch trails down to his ankles and he freezes. ‘No, please, no.’</p>
<p>Both hands – that is what they must be – grasp his ankle and twist. The burning rips through him and he cries out only to cough when the gag blocks his throat. Another cry emits from his throat when the hand touches his other ankle. Already screaming and coughing before the other is twisted.</p>
<p>Minato trembles in pain, waiting for the next blow.</p>
<p>It didn’t come.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Traveling with an eight-month going on nine pregnant woman is neither fast nor easy. Offers to carry her or exclamations that she should move faster are returned with offense and tears. Chakra sped feet move only about as fast as a walking civilian.</p>
<p>Even Kakashi’s nin-dogs complained.</p>
<p>Tsunade constantly sends worried looks her way.</p>
<p>“Are you okay my lovely Kushi?” Jiraiya calls back to her at Tsunade’s hundredth ‘look’.</p>
<p>“Of course, I’m fine!” She tries to grin in spite of being out of breath. “We’re almost there!”</p>
<p>The three-day trip is now taking six.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>He has woken up multiple times now to nobody touching him. He hacks, causing the world to spin, and he shivers. The cold table that has become his home is colder now, the bindings that keep his neck and legs in place might as well have dropped below freezing.</p>
<p>Are they sitting here watching him die?</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Kumogakure announces its appearance more subtlety than Konohagakure, but not by much. The wall that surrounds the town does announce its loyalties and the buildings all appear cylindrical. The town upholds the being outside all the time atmosphere more than Konoha.</p>
<p>The tentative treaty Kumo and Konoha have still wouldn’t handle leaf shinobi dropping in uninvited.</p>
<p>And if the Hokage’s source is correct, they are standing on the land that belongs to the Sana clan. Cloud shinobi rarely step foot on this field.</p>
<p>Kakashi’s eye narrows as he glances around them, surrounded by grassy plains, a stretch of mountains in the background. Not too far in front of them is a large house – almost mansion like, smoke furling from its chimney.</p>
<p>“This seems too easy.”</p>
<p>Tsunade nods. “And we can’t leave Kushina here. She’d be far too much in the open. And going to the Raikage is out of the question. We don’t want to owe them.”</p>
<p>“Should someone enter from the back and the other from the front?”</p>
<p>Jiraiya grins. “Yes. I’ll go with Kushina and we’ll enter from the back.”</p>
<p>The four ninjas faces go blank, fierce determination spreading across their faces.</p>
<p>“Let’s do this.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Aoi gapes at the man strapped to the table. Yuki looks up at him smirking.</p>
<p>“I didn’t except you to kill him.”</p>
<p>“He’s not dead yet.” She grins. “Anyways, it’s not like we could sell him. He’s too recognizable.”</p>
<p>He leans against one of the white walls. “This is true. But I wasn’t quite excepting this.”</p>
<p>Yuki crosses her arms over her chest, sticking her bottom lip out. “But you gave him to me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did. Sorry, Yuki dear,” He says, smirking. “I forget the shape your toys end up in.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay! I got us some money anyways!”</p>
<p>“You what?”</p>
<p>“You’d be amazed at the number of people who want to torture the Hokage!”</p>
<p>“How long ago did you first find people?” His gaze goes to the door that would lead outside.</p>
<p>“About a month now, why?”</p>
<p>“Fuck. We have to get out of here now.” His hand massages his temples. He had forgotten that as only a civilian she didn’t consider spies a possibility.</p>
<p>“Why?” She glances up at him curiously.</p>
<p>The door falls forward with a clash and a bang, no longer connected to its hinges.</p>
<p>“That’s why,” Aoi murmurs.</p>
<p>Tsunade stands in the doorway, fuming, Kakashi flanking her, sharingan eye already revealed.</p>
<p>“Going somewhere?” Tsunade snaps, marching into the room. Her gaze surveys the room, seeing Minato but not really recognizing him as the adrenaline pulses through her.</p>
<p>“Oh, leaf sent a sannin and a young boy. I’m so afraid,” Aoi bluffs as he studies the room, searching for an escape route.</p>
<p>Tsunade glides further into the room, blocking off the other exit. Moving, she grabs Aoi by the neck launching him into the wall. The wall cracks, a large line starting from Aoi’s head.</p>
<p>Yuki attempts to make a run for it, darting towards the second door. Straight into Jiraiya. Easily, he turns her, grabbing her hands.</p>
<p>“Normally, I’d be glad for a woman to run into me.” Jiraiya narrows his eyes. “Care to explain why you are keeping my student captive?”</p>
<p>Yuki smirks and kicks at Jiraiya’s knees, but in a quick movement from Jiraiya, she finds herself kicking air.</p>
<p>Kushina punches the smirk off her face, fist colliding with Yuki’s nose. Yuki shrieks angrily and struggles against Jiraiya’s grip.</p>
<p>Kushina’s bright red hair catches Yuki’s eyes and she laughs. “And you must be the pretty wife. And pregnant too. Your Yondaime isn’t pretty anymore!”</p>
<p>Her nails dig into the palms of her hands as she stretches out her senses, relaxing barely a touch at her husband’s faint but definitely there chakra. Yuki attempts to leaps toward Kushina, almost getting out of Jiraiya’s hold. He clenches his hands around her arms, pushing her into a wall.</p>
<p>In Tsunade’s hold, Aoi skin is turning to an odd bluish purple. “Where is Santoya?”</p>
<p>He grasps at her hands, trying to breathe. She loosens her grip only enough for him to barely inhale.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I paid him and that’s the last I heard of him,” Aoi wheezes. “If I knew I’d tell you.”</p>
<p>Tsunade snorts. “Yes, yes you would. Now, where was he headed?”</p>
<p>“I don’t –” Tsunade pulls a kunai against his chest. “Iwa! Iwagakure!”</p>
<p>“Good,” Tsunade nods, and drives the kunai into his heart. The blood pours from the wound, coating her hand. A woman’s scream fills the room. “I hate killing…but we can’t bring him with us. Not with Kushina and Minato.” A pregnant jinchuuriki and an injured Hokage would not make it easy to travel.</p>
<p>Tsunade’s gaze turns toward Jiraiya, Yuki shrieking bloody murder, struggling wildly against the hold.</p>
<p>Jiraiya’s eyes finally see Minato for what he is and grabs Yuki’s head, twisting. The sickening crack sounds through their ears. “They tortured my student. And I don’t want them doing this to anyone else.”</p>
<p>Yuki’s body collapses to the ground, none of the shinobi sparing it a second thought as all of their eyes turn towards the metal table. His arms hang off the table, bent in a way that should not be possible. The skin around them is purple, spots of it blackening. His shoulders are swollen and red, screaming agony. His head is encased in a hood, metal band underneath that hooking his neck to the table. Brands and scars cover his body, thin and thick lines alike. His upper thighs and knees are chained to the table, his bottom hanging off of it. His ankles are twisted oddly, red swelling them even bigger. Even with all that, the group knows who it is, the smell and chakra signal telling. Kushina gasps, a cry on her lips, as she races towards the table.</p>
<p>Tsunade grabs her forearm, holding her back as she calls out, “Minato! ‘Nato!”</p>
<p>“Kushina.”</p>
<p>“Let go of me!” She shakes her arm trying to get her to let go as her other arm reaches for Minato. “’Nato! ‘Nato!”</p>
<p>“Kushina. I’m a medic-nin. Let me do my job.”</p>
<p>“He needs me!”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes he does,” she soothes. “But let me treat him first.”</p>
<p>Jiraiya moves forward, standing next to them. Kakashi edges up, staring at his sensei with a wide eye. How could he be in such a way? Kakashi rushes to Minato's side, panic rushing through him. He reaches out as if he wanted to grab the man's hand. Tsunade’s spots the him and her eyebrow twitches.</p>
<p>“Okay, all of you. Out! Let me do my job!” She pushes the three of them towards the exit. “Go do something. I’ll let you know when I need you!”</p>
<p>Kushina’s eyes don’t leave Minato. “But…Minato…”</p>
<p>Kakashi tugs her arm as Jiraiya says, “There’s no staying when she gets like this. We’ll be in hearing range, Kushi.”</p>
<p>Kushina allows herself to be pulled out, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes.</p>
<p>Tsunade’s face shifts, becoming the medical ninja as she moves towards Minato’s side. He flinches away when her hand touches his neck while removing the hood. She bites back a gasp at the scar marring half his face. Kanji that spells slut. Her mind moves to what Sarutobi had said – that they didn’t know what shape Minato would be in. Tsunade forces her medic hat back on. Pulling out the earplugs, she murmurs, “Minato, it’s me Tsunade. We came to rescue you.”</p>
<p>She unties the blindfold and gag and his blue eyes meet hers. He quickly looks away and trembles.</p>
<p>“Minato, it’s me. Tsunade. We came to rescue you. Me, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Kushina.” She forces her tone light, trying to keep the trembling man calm.</p>
<p>“Rescue?” He whispers.</p>
<p>“Yes, rescue. We’re getting you out of here.”</p>
<p>His eyes start to rove towards Tsunade’s face but immediately turn from her face.</p>
<p>“This – I don’t -” His voice catches and coughs wrack through him.</p>
<p>Tsunade grabs at his restraints, making Minato flinch away, and shakes at them. “Let me go find a key so I can get these off you.”</p>
<p>She strides towards Yuki’s corpse, spotting the glinting of metal hanging at her neck, and pulls off the key that hangs around her neck. These people had not expected to be found. Otherwise it’d be harder to find the key.</p>
<p>Tsunade holds the key up for him to see, “I’m going to unlock the restraints, okay?”</p>
<p>This warning didn’t stop him from recoiling when Tsunade bends towards him, unlocking the neck brace. Minato moves his head around in wonder as she removes the other two sets of restraints.</p>
<p>“Minato, I have to slide your shoulders back into place. I need to get your blood flowing into your arms again.” She keeps her arms at her sides, watching her patient. She needs to prevent the spread of more gangrene.</p>
<p>He stares at her, just below her head, unsure of what to say and Tsunade moves towards him slowly. Placing her hand on his upper arm, wincing at the crackling sound, she puts her other hand on his shoulder. Tsunade slides the joint back into place, inciting a pained grunt from Minato.</p>
<p>“Now, I have to do the other one.” Moving to his other side, she repeats the process. Calling her chakra to her palms, doing her best to not notice her patient shying away from the closeness, she examines him. Finishing at his toes, Tsunade sighs. Wet gangrene in his arms, broken elbow, broken metacarpals, dry gangrene on his ankles, and broken ankles. While she could do minor procedures in the field the treatment and surgery Minato needs would be better in Konoha hospital. He might need to be in the hospital for months.</p>
<p>“I have to remove the dead tissue in your arms.” She might not be able to get all of it, but she worried that if his gangrene got any worse, he’d no longer have movement in his hands. “I’ll get Kushina to be with you.”</p>
<p>“No,” he breathes it out, voice tentative. “Please don’t let her see this – me like this. This – I deserve to die.”</p>
<p>Tsunade could feel her heart shatter. What did they do to him?</p>
<p>As she opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted. “Tsunade. Tsu?”</p>
<p>“Jiraiya, not now,” she sighs.</p>
<p>“Tsunade!”</p>
<p>Annoyed, ready to hold onto anger instead of this sadness, she turns to face the door. Kushina moves from behind Jiraiya, looking at her with worried eyes. Water coats the inside of her legs.</p>
<p>“I think my water just broke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Minato is finally rescued, but the danger isn't quite over.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>